Gintama: After the Years
by Black Jelly-chan
Summary: My First Fanfic ever! It involves the story of the main cast, mainly Shinpachi, after the events of the Manga with my own conclusion! I will be accept criticism and flames! Shinpachi x One-sided Kagura, Shinpachi x Harem XD
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Thank you for giving this a try! This is my very first fanfiction ever! It's a Gintama fiction even! Well I'm not too confidant in this one because it will be a bit messy, random, cliché, boring and other stuff so I apologize ahead!**

 **So in this fiction, it will be a Shinpachi-centric as he is my favorite character among others! And of course in terms of pairing I pair him up with everyone, minus Yaoi, but especially KAGURA! SHINKAGU 4 LIFE!**

 **Ahem, anyways, this story features a time-skip of sorts, it means this story starts after the events of the original story with my own stupid conclusion. I will make Shinpachi here much more stronger (hints as he played a very big role in the destruction of Tendoshu) as it will be part of the story. Before you ask, this is not a ShinKagu fic but rather a one-sided one, you'll understand soon.**

 **although...I thought of Harem for some reason...oh well...**

 **So anyway, I am really sorry if it sucks and is confusing!**

 **I'll just start now. NOTE: I do not own Gintama, it belongs to the Gorilla and English is not my first Language.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Timeline: 5 years after the end of Gintama**

A lone man sighed as he sat atop the roof and gazed at the beautiful sunlight for the day. The man was a handsome young man with black hair reaching his shoulders and sharp yet soft brown eyes, wearing a black coat of some kind and held a modified Katana on his hip, and a wooden one next to it.

This handsome young man is none other than our beloved Patsuan, Shinpachi Shimura, who has in fact grown up after the years. The wooden sword was a sign of him surpassing the person he looks up to, Sakata Gintoki, in terms of swordsman years before he is now.

However, even though he finally caught up to the person he looked up, gained the handsome looks he always wanted and even became the strongest among others, there was only one thing he failed to catch.

Love.

"Shin-chan!" came in a female voice. Shinpachi sighed in a peaceful manner and hopped down from the roof as he said "Ane-ue, you called for me?"

Standing in front of him was none other than his sister, Shimura Tae, who also has grown a bit after the years. Her hair now reaches her waist although she ties it and puts it in front of her shoulder, longer bangs on her face and in fact-

"Otae-chan my love!"

"Kondo-san!"

Married.

Yes, Married.

Shinpachi cringed at her marriage as Otae's husband, Kondo Isao came into view wearing a formal outfit. "Nee, Otae-chan, how do I look now?" Kondo asked in a bashful manner earning giggles from Otae.

Despite the scar on his face, Kondo was still the same kind-hearted man he is, and after the fall of the Tendoshu, he got married to Otae on his return to Edo, all in of course they moved out of the Shimura house-hold.

Shinpachi just pushed his glasses and said "Erm...i'm here you know..."

"But of course my little brother!" Kondo said. "I know you're quiet the entire time because you're super excited for your second Niece or Nephew right?"

Shinpachi cringed again. It was the truth, Otae's belly was swelling up with her second child on the way, luckily Shinpachi did x-ray check several times if the baby was a Gorilla or human.

"Where's...Goriko..." Shinpachi said nervously. Goriko is in fact the first child of Otae, niece of Shinpachi. It was odd they decided to name her that but as long as Otae and Kondo are happy, Shinpachi is fine by it.

Kondo scratched his head and said "Goriko made a fuss to come today but instead..." as he finally showed he was carrying a person, in fact, it was Shinpachi's niece, Goriko. She took her face from Otae with the soft features and eyes, her hair was dark brown like Kondo's but was in a mix of wavy and spiky, long as it reached her waist. She also had long eyelashes.

But currently, she was sleeping peacefully at her Father's broad shoulders. Shinpachi smiled at her sleeping features as he said "She's an angel is she?"

"Just like me aru!" came in a fourth voice. Shinpachi smiled solemnly as he said "...Kagura-chan..."

"Patsuan! Anego and Gorilla! You came!" Kagura said happily. Kagura, who has in fact very much matured after five years. She grew her hair out and wore a white dress with designs similar to Gintoki's kimono. She had finally grown of her curves and got a bit taller, although Shinpachi is way beyond her height.

Kagura grinned and said "Quick! The ceremony is about to start!" as Otae, Kondo and Goriko got in the building. Shinpachi just looked at the back of Kagura as he said "...happy day for you huh?..." as he smiled solemnly. Shinpachi looked up at the building as it said-

"WEDDING DAY FOR KAGURA AND OKITA SOUGO"

* * *

Shinpachi entered the building where lot's of people were gathering. In a distance, he saw an old friend of Gin-san, Sakamoto Tatsuma, who apparently got married to his second in command, Mutsu. Despite being married, the two still has Kaientai under their control. They even had around six children! Well Shinpachi only met the first three, the other three we in her belly, yes, triplets. But only found recently and entering the third month so Mutsu's belly wasn't that big.

Tatsuma's first born son, Sakamoto Ryoma, was ALOT like his mother, serious, calm and collected but smart and cunning like his father. He looks like his father with curly brown hair but amber eyes like his mother, in fact, he has long eyelashes like his mother.

Sakamoto Matsu, first daughter but second child of Tatsuma and Mutsu. She is the opposite of her brother. She is an air-head klutz but very powerful. She has a dominant Yato blood so her strength are abnormal unlike her brother who has more human blood. She has wavy hair, a mixture of her mother and father's hair, but has blue-grey-ish eyes like her father, also has long eyelashes. She ties her hair into a side, left, pony-tail.

Sakamoto Mutsu, technical first daughter as she's the twin of Matsu, referred as 'Second' by her siblings to distinguish from her mother's name. She, like her twin, has more dominant Yato blood. She has curly hair which is also long, she looks exactly like her mother but only with right side pony-tail with curly hair.

Back to story, Shinpachi smiled politely as Mutsu looked at him and nodded a bit. Shinpachi carried on his walk to his sit where he saw another of Gintoki's former comrade, Katsura Kotaru. Despite being the idiot he still is, he in fact, got married to the girl of his dream,Ikumatsu and has two beautiful children.

The first and eldest one was a daughter, she took everything from her mother with the blonde hair and dark eyes but her personality...

"Daddy! There's a plant! Can I take it to plant it in the house?"

Was 100% Katsura. Ikumatsu, who is now a housewife, sighed and said "no dear, that's rude"

Their first born goes by the name Kaguya Kotaru.

Secondly was their son, whom Katsura decided to name Junior, so technically like his name. He was in fact opposite of his sister, taking fully on his father's appearance but his mother's smarts.

Shinpachi smiled at the small family and finally reached his sit when he heard "Shinpachi? Is that you?"

Shinpachi turned around and saw a tall, blonde woman with purple eyes and scars on her face talking to him. Shinpachi smiled and said "Tsukuyo-san!"

That's right, THE Tsukuyo. She has decided to grow her hair a little bit longer but still has her signature hair-style, she still wore her usual Kimono but this time covering both of her arms, and of course, not forgetting her trademark smoke-pipe.

Tsukuyo smiled and said "My it's been a while! Last time I saw you was..."

"Tsukuyo-san, that was only a week ago..."

"But still!" Tsukuyo said as she gave the young man a hug. Shinpachi and Tsukuyo formed a sort of Mother-Son relationship which pretty made someone jealous...

"Oi Patsuan, hand's of my woman!" came in a grumpy voice. Shinpachi laughed and said "Gin-san..."

Coming up to the two was none other than the famous Yorozuya, Sakata Gintoki. He didn't change much after the years, still remaining in the same kimono but he had stubble's now and sporting a brand new wooden sword as usual. Tsukuyo sighed and said "Gintoki, I'm not leaving you..."

"But still!" Gintoki complained. Tsukuyo rolled her eyes and whispered to Shinpachi "Before we start going out, he claimed he wouldn't possessive but look at him now..."

"I think it's the middle age crisis thing..." Shinpachi sweatdrop. A tick mark appeared on Gintoki's head as he said "What'cha said Patsuan?! Calling me old?! I'll have you know I still have some action going on! You may surpass me but that doesn't mean you have what it takes to beat me!"

"Gin-san...did you became captain obvious?" Shinpachi dead-panned. Gintoki frowned and said "Argh whatever! Point is she's mine!" as he hugged Tsukuyo. The latter sighed and said "fine fine..." as she patted Gin's head making him calm down.

Odd thing, Tsukuyo and Gin did not get married even after five years of dating. What's more amazing is that-

"Daddy daddy!" came in the voice of a cheerful girl. Shinpachi saw a flash of silver before he saw Gin being tackled onto the floor.

"Mizuki!" Gin said in a happy tone and carried his daughter. Like her father, she had curly silver hair which is currently tied into twin-tails and purple eyes like Tsukuyo which was thankfully not 'fishy' looking like Gin's but instead round like Tsukuyo's. Her face structure was also smooth like Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo smiled and said "Did the little girl did it?"

"Yes! I learned to go pee-pee alone!"

Shinpachi sweatdrop and said "I don't think you should say that aloud..."

"Uncle Shinpachi!" the energetic girl actually jumped off Gin and onto Shinpachi who easily caught her and placed her on his shoulders. "Ahahaha!, you're always so tall!"

Shinpachi smiled as he lifted her off his shoulders and placed her on the ground and said "and you young lady, are getting heavier"

The girl giggled and pouted a bit before running off with the others. Shinpachi smiled at the sight of the children playing together and took his sit. It took a bit of while before everyone came together but after that, Shinpachi looked ahead and saw Kagura in a beautiful wedding dress.

He smiled solemnly which did not go by Tsukuyo and Gin earning sad looks. It was then her soon to be husband, Okita Sougo, came in. He actually had let his hair grown alot longer, tying it into a pony-tail.

Shinpachi than raised an eyebrow and said "Wait...what type of wedding is this?"

"Dunno...apparently Kagura found this...bible thing in the internet and decided to go by it" whispered Tsukuyo. "Oi! Isn't that a bad thing? Won't this get us in trouble or something?"

"It's cool, we've got her elder brother to protect her"

Shinpachi sets his gaze on Kagura's older brother, who was deemed best man, stood beside Okita with a...crying face.

"OH MY DEAR SISTER IS ALL GROWN UP! I'M SO HAPPY! ABUTO, PUNCH ME!" Kamui said in an exaggerated tone. Abuto, his loyal side-mate, sighed and said "not now, maybe later"

Kamui started bawling making Shinpachi sweatdrop. The ceremony and begin followed by the priest, who is actually Madao, or Hasegawa, saying the things whatever they said in those marriages.

Shinpachi looked sadly at the sight, he actually yearned to be in Okita's place but as long as Kagura's happy, he'll back away. Even though...it was him who saved everything.

"Those eyes of yours...they're showing sadness. Why, this is such a nice day isn't it?" came in a soft voice. Shinpachi turned his head to the person next to him and widened his eyes. Now sitting beside him was none other than Imai Nobume, formerly Vice Commander of the now disbanded Miwawarigumi and Ex-Assassin of the Yatagarasu.

After the years, Nobume has really turned into a fine woman, her hair is slightly longer than usual, her eyes seems more beautiful with the life in them and not to mention her curves which was there to begin with. She currently wears a dark blue kimono with beautiful linings around them but still carried her usual long and hidden-double blade katana.

"Nobume-san, rare to see you in this events..." Shinpachi said. She looked at him and said "It is an event of my friends, of course I would come"

Shinpachi smiled a bit before he felt a metallic object pressed on his head followed by a click. He turned around and met the cold eyes of Sasaki Isaburo. Yes, THE Sasaki Isaburo who was thought to be dead during the escape of the prison island.

Turns out, after the war, Nobume and the former members of the Shinsengumi decided to do a joint operation to retrieve his body for proper burial, only to find him stranded in an island full of monocle wearing people with long faces.

It was a funny day that was now that Shinpachi remembered.

Anyways, due to his injuries, Isaburo was rendered unable to walk and lies in a wheel chair but that doesn't mean he's disabled completely.

Isaburo, with his usual straight face, said "You know...only Sabu-chan is allowed to smile at his Daughter like that. No young man is going to do that"

Shinpachi sweated a bit as he attracted attention and said "Uuh...Isaburo-san...this isn't the best time..."

"You're right, I'm going to pull my hand out now in the count of three"

"Thank you..."

"One..."

*BAM*

"OOH?!" Shinpachi actually dodged a bullet meant for his brains with inhuman reflex and point-blank range. Of course, the bullet shot the person in front of Shinpachi which the body went limp instantly.

"Oi..." Gin said, who happened to be next to the guy who got shot, said "Is...is he...dead? or did he just...pass out?..."

"Oh a gun shot" Kagura said casually. "Carry on"

"That's not how wedding works!" Shinpachi fumed. Isaburo shrugged and said "Sorry. I missed"

"You missed? That was totally intentional!"

"I know. Want me to try again?"

"No-"

*BAM*

"OOOOIII! Stop shooting at such a fine day!"

Kagura grinned and said "My type of wedding aru!" as she eyed Madao. She actually punched him across the room making everyone gasp. After a short brief of silence, someone shouted "WEDDING FIGHT!"

* * *

"Oh...I never thought I left..." Shinpachi groaned as he left the now still rowdy building.

"I know" said Isaburo, who was pushed my Nobume in his wheel-chair. "What kind of idiot started this mess?"

Shinpachi twitched his eye and said "Err...I think it was-"

*CLICK*

Shinpachi saw Isaburo reloading his gun and said "Oh I meant was...that guy!" as he pointed at a random pedestrian.

*BAM*

"Good work Shinpachi, now he will never disturb wedding's ever again"

Shinpachi sweat dropped but said "Ah fine, I wanted to leave anyway..."

Nobume shot Shinpachi a suspicious look but shrugged and said "So...am I to assume you're going to the usual place...again?"

"Yeah, meet you there..."

"Hmm? What's this usual place you two are talking about?" Isaburo said as he loaded two guns this time. Nobume pushed Isaburo as she said "Nothing daddy, just a teen-hangout place"

"A TEEN-HANGOUT?!"

"Yes, now calm down or else I won't leave work early to make dinner"

"..."

Shinpachi saw them walking away and smiled solemnly again and sighed. "Gonna drink myself out for today..."

* * *

And so Shinpachi did as what he said on the line above. "Oi...what's with the random fourth wall joke?" Shinpachi retorted.

...

"Don't ignore me damn it! I'm talking to you!"

"Yes yes...I'm listening..." came in the soft voice of Nobume who stood in front of Shinpachi as a bartender. Yes that's right, Nobume has a part time job as a bartender and the bar she works on, Shinpachi serves as a frequent customer.

It was by chance he met Nobume years ago and since then, they became sort of friends...at least that's what Shinpachi think. He does know that Nobume only considers him as the 'That guy with glasses who is a friend of my friend' type of guy, which of course he's used to that kind of treatment.

Shinpachi took a shot of his drink as he said "Did you know...I was in charged of the letters that's suppose to be sent out for the wedding invitations?"

Nobume took notice of Shinpachi's tone. He was a bit drunk already, despite already at the legal age, he didn't handle alcohol very well...that or the other nineteen shots made his like this.

Nobume sighed and said "Is that so? Impressive..." in her usual tone. Shinpachi hiccuped a bit and said "But there was this one girl who failed to come you know?"

Nobume raised an eyebrow. She only knew Kagura's 'girlfriends' were Soyo and her so she was a bit confused. Settling the cup she was cleaning down, she said "Who?"

"I think he meant me" said a female voice. The two turned around and saw a woman in a purple cloak and a large hat to cover her face. Shinpachi raised an eyebrow and said "Hey! You're that...girl..."

"Aniki is drunk so he can't tell who is it~" said the girl in a sing-song voice. Nobume raised her eyebrow and said "Who might you be?"

"Well...I used to work for the Yorozuya but I left a bit to go with my father but I've been recently interested to come back after his death. My name is Doromizu Pirako, well I used to be known as-"

"Chin Pirako right?" Shinpachi said in a bit of a slur state. Pirako giggled and took of her robe and hat and revealed the face of Pirako. You could say the years has been nice to her, she grown her hair to her waist but kept her signature tied up hair on her fore-head, she now wore a more feminine kimono outfit which clung to her now visible curves. She smiled and said "It's been a while right, Seenpaai~" in a teasing tone.

Shinpachi just laughed and said "yeah..." as he rested his head on the table. Pirako took a sit next to Shinpachi as Nobume said "Doromizu...the Yakuza if I recall correct?"

"Ah yeah, after my father died, apparently his old connections made in contact with me to carry on the business, in which of course I accepted" Pirako replied. Nobume nodded in interest but took notice of a group of suspicious man on a nearby table.

Pirako grinned and said "Ah, security measures..."

Nobume merely nodded but noticed Shinpachi say "You know..."

"?"

"If I didn't love Kagura..."

"Oh? So Senpai actually liked Kagura-senpai? Hah!"

Nobume was expecting this kind of answer since from the wedding but said "What about it?"

"I think I would like you two..."

"Eh?" Pirako and Nobume went dumbfounded. Shinpachi continued in a drunk state "You guys...are really beautiful you know? You're sorta like my type of girls but man...I feel a douche saying that but it's the truth..."

"...ahahaha...ha..." Pirako laughed softly with a small blush as the small hair on her forehead wiggled a bit. "Senpai is just drunk!"

Nobume stared at Shinpachi a bit longer than she usually does, and then blinked. "Is that so..." she said in a curious tone.

* * *

 **And I guess that's the end of it folks! It was a nice ride XD**

 **But I have a good feeling this will be a good story! Thank you for reading the first chapter of this really hard story!**


	2. A Half Baked Chapter with no guidance

**Kyya! Oh my god I had two reviews for the first chapter! Yay! Thank you two dudes or girls! Okay okay, as for today's update, I'm so sorry if it feels half-assed as it is my first time writing XD so please forgive me! I'll start now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Half Baked Chapter with no guidance whatsoever...**

"He...passed out..." Nobume said to Pirako who is currently poking a passed out Shinpachi, who apparently drank to much. Pirako grinned and said "can I leave him here and take his wallet or something?"

Nobume shrugged and said "Do whatever you please..."

Pirako giggled and fished her hands to Shinpachi's pockets and took out his wallet...and saw a really fat wallet. She looked a bit surprised and said "Hey...since when did the useless guy got so rich?"

"well...the author decided to change things and put in her stupid fantasies...of sorts" Nobume said as she placed a glass on a shelf. Pirako scratched her head and said "Well it's bound to fail anyway, I mean, who reads these kind of stuff?"

"Oi...zzz...don't...badmouth...the...author...zzz..." Shinpachi retorted in his sleep. Pirako blinked, then said "well...at least the retorts still apply to him"

"Well it is him. He's now 80% glasses, 10% retorts and the rest are water and crap..." Nobume said.

Pirako just placed the wallet back and said "eh, for some reason I've lost the will to steal his money..."

Nobume only nodded in response, then said "well the bar's closing for the day"

Pirako stood up and said "well I'm off to the Yorozuya for a place to stay...or something..."

* * *

The next day, Shinpachi opened his eyes and found himself...in a room. He blinked and felt his glasses were on his face so he could see clearly. He rubbed his eyes and slowly rose up as he looked around.

This wasn't obviously his room...

"wait...I could totally sense a cliche moment where a girl walks in the room and say 'You passed out so I took you to my house'" Shinpachi said as he eyed the door.

As if on time, the door opened and came in...Sasaki Isaburo.

With a rifle in hand.

"Ah...you're awake..." Isaburo said in a casual tone.

"I don't want to find out what happens if I didn't woke up" Shinpachi sweat dropped. Isaburo aimed his rifle at Shinpachi anyway and said "So I heard Nobume took you to my house..."

"Eh? It's you're house?"

"Duh, Sabu-chan leaves with his Daughter. Something wrong with that?!"

"Ah...no problem..."

"And what's with the sentence nine paragraphs ago?! Were you expecting my little pooch-kins coming in here greeting you in the morning huh? Did you expect her to wear a skimpy apron outfit to greet you like that huh?!" Isaburo retorted in an exaggerated manner.

Shinpachi sweat dropped and said "N-No sir..."

Isaburo frowned only to receive a small hit on the head none other than Nobume herself, who actually wore an apron...with clothes of course.

What were you thinking dear audience?

"Breakfast is ready" Nobume said in her usual tone and eyed Shinpachi. "I took the liberty to clean you're sword for you"

* * *

And so here Shinpachi is, sitting in the household of Sasaki Isaburo and Imai Nobume. He ate the breakfast as an awkward tension was in the air...well only on Isaburo to be specific.

Nobume started a conversation and said "You're modified Katana...it's interesting..."

"modified...katana..." Isaburo said...then raged. "YOU HAD MY DAUGHTER TOUCH YOU'RE KATANA?!"

*BANG!*

Isaburo was hit on the face by a frying pan by Nobume who had a frown and said "I did no such thing"

"I think she means my sword" Shinpachi corrected. Isaburo only got more angrier and said "So your third sword down there huh?!"

"No!" Shinpachi retorted. Nobume sighed and took out a Katana under the table and said "THIS type of sword!"

"Oh...I see..." Isaburo resumed eating like usual. Shinpachi sweat dropped and but said "Back to subject, what about the Katana?"

Nobume placed the Katana on the table and said "It's...unique..."

The handle of the blade was black in colour, the 'guard' of the blade was long then usual which extend into a curve and had a 'Gun Trigger' on it, next the blade itself was a very sharp, shiny and clean sword, longer than average size and it had an aura which was pleasant to look at. The sheath of the sword was black with three ribbons, the first ribbon was red, the second was purple with yellow outlines and the last one was black with butterfly engraving in them.

Shinpachi smiled and said "Ah that, a modified made by Gengai-san, with the idea of Gin-san and Tsukuyo-san, and finally the blessing of Takasugi-san"

Nobume and Isaburo eyed Shinpachi with slightly shocked eyes. "His...blessing?" Nobume said in a curious tone. Shinpachi smiled and said "The very sword you're holding right now...is the sword of Gin-san's and your old teacher, Shouyou"

Nobume looked more shock and stared at the sword, then said "How did you-"

"I...got it during the Tendoshu war...and then it was reforged by Gengai-san..." Shinpachi said as he smiled in a solemn manner. Nobume eyed his suspiciously but sighed and placed the sword back down.

"What's the trigger for?" Isaburo asked this time, joining the conversation. Shinpachi replied "Well...shooting of course..."

"Eh?"

"When I pull the trigger, I can shoot out the blade [1]"

"...Why do YOU get the cool stuff?" Isaburo pouted.

* * *

After leaving the residence of Isaburo and Nobume, Shinpachi decided to go to the Yorozuya to go get some jobs. It was actually a ritual he would take jobs alone now. After Kagura and Okita started dating, Shinpachi distanced himself to give them some space.

Shinpachi soon arrived at the Yorozuya and entered the building where he saw a sleeping Sadaharu, who has really grown a lot after the years. Sadaharu's ears perked up and rose his sleepy face slowly, eyeing Shinpachi.

"Arf!" he went, instantly awake and ran to Shinpachi as he rubbed his face on Shinpachi's. It was true, over the years, Shinpachi has gotten VERY close to Sadaharu. Sadaharu also became the talking buddy of Shinpachi whenever he felt down. Sadaharu is one of the few people...err...animal, to know Shinpachi's affection towards Kagura.

"Hey Sadaharu" Shinpachi smiled as he rubbed said dog's head. The two walk in and saw the now Yorozuya, which consist of Kagura, Gintoki and Okita, well now added Pirako who was looking around for something.

"Hey guys" Shinpachi greeted earning a simple wave from Gin, a nod from Okita and a-

"Hi Senpai!~" greeted Pirako happily. Kagura raised an eyebrow and said "Senpai? Why don't you call me that aru?!"

"well...I met him first..." Pirako admitted. Gin raised an eyebrow and said "I heard the story but I didn't actually believe it..."

"Am I that untrustworthy?!"

"Well...you DID deceive us all once upon a time..."

Pirako pouted but Shinpachi said "Hey hey, no fighting in the morning. Just dropping by to get a job..."

Gin, picking his nose as usual, said "The Akiba Branch says they need help"

"Oh god not that, anything else?" Shinpachi cringed.

"Hmm...someone requested a help to clean the park..." Gin said as he tossed a paper to Shinpachi who grabbed it and said "Well I'm off now..."

"Senpai wait! I wanna join you!" Pirako chirped as she bounced to his side. Shinpachi pushed his glasses and said "Why not?"

* * *

And soon another lame ass paragraph cut to a boring scene of work-

"OOII! Just because you have no idea in hand don't complain on the update itself!" Shinpachi retorted. Pirako raised an eyebrow and said "Senpai...who are you talking to?"

Shinpachi blinked, realising he was talking to himself-

"To myself my ass! You're just using words to make it LOOK like I'm talking to myself!"

"Senpai...you're scaring me..." Pirako said, slowing her footsteps to distance herself from Shinpachi who started sighing and said "Damn author..."

Anyway, back to story in hand, Shinpachi and Pirako arrived at the park where they were assigned to clean up some leaves, fix some broken statues and tiles and finally helping the park elderly to exercise on the program they signed up for.

It was going all well until-

"Shinpachi?" came the soft voice of Nobume, who was walking by. Shinpachi just waved and said "Ah, Hello Nobu-"

*BANG!*

"OH?!" Shinpachi actually jumped onto the side, dodging a bullet which was aimed for his legs. Shinpachi looked ahead and saw Isaburo behind Nobume, with a gun in hand.

"Isaburo-san?!" Shinpachi retorted as Isaburo said "I sense there will be a cliche moment in this park which will make some girls attract to you. I'm not letting that happen to my pooch-kins..."

"Pooch...kins? AHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S SO FUNNY!" Pirako started laughing earning a frown from Nobume. Isaburo frowned and said "What's so funny?"

"It's...the nickname..." Nobume sighed as she rubbed her temples.

Shinpachi just sighed and said "Pirako, back to work!"

"Boo~"

Shinpachi just scratched his head when Isaburo said "I'll be watching you boy..." as he was pushed away by Nobume. Shinpachi just sighed and continue to work. Soon, the two Yorozuya finished up the leaves, then begin to work on the statues on tiles, after that, they are now currently helping some elderly to exercise.

Shinpachi shifted his clothes to a simple shirt and track-pants as he was doing some stretches with the elderly. Pirako was about to switch out as well...until she eyed Shinpachi.

Specifically, his body.

"Oh...my god..." she mumbled. He was BUILT! Well not in a over muscle sense, but more in a 'perfect body' sense, not to big and not to small. She only noticed he's gotten even more handsome over the years and-

"Wait a second...I smell cliche-ness somewhere..." Shinpachi said as he looked at the sky. "Must be my imagination..."

Pirako ignored her job and hid behind a tree where she started ogling Shinpachi. "Oh my god he's so hot!" she said to herself as she squealed in a fan-girl manner.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of men eyed Pirako and sighed. It was a group of random Yakuza people who followed Pirako around. It was only three people who we now refer to as 'The Three Stooges'

Stooge one said "Boss! Anego is falling for that stupid glasses guy!"

Stooge two sighed and said "You think I ain't noticin?! This is bad for the Anego! She must be less feminine than this!"

Stooge three frowned and said "But...that's a good for Anego right? She can have a chance of happiness and-"

"Stooge three, shut up" said stooge two making stooge three sigh in defeat. The three Stooges started arguing when-

"Gentleman..." came in a monotone voice as the three man turned around to see Isaburo, with no Nobume in sight, strolling towards them with his wheel-chair. "I have a proposition..." Isaburo said in a cold tone.

"I don't like you guys, and you guys don't know me but I think we have the same goal in mind" Isaburo said as he made a cruel smile. Stooge one raised his eyebrow and said "So...what are you saying?"

"Work with me! I shall prevent that stupid Glasses guy attracting my daughter and in return, I shall help you preventing your boss falling for the guy!"

Stooge two begin to think and said "okay then! When shall we start?"

"We can start right now. Here's the plan-"

* * *

"Hmm..." Shinpachi, who had finish his work, is now currently sitting in a nearby vending machine with Pirako who was sitting next to him. "So, have you adjust living here in Kabukichou?"

"Yes, I have adjust myself to stare at your body without your consent"

"Huh?"

"what I meant was, Yes! Yes I have adjust myself living here...hahaha..."

Shinpachi just raised an eyebrow but shrugged and stood up as he said "Well we should be done now, want to go get some lunch?"

* * *

Shinpachi and Pirako decided to take lunch in a very certain usual family restaurant where they ate in peace until-

"Uncle Shinpachi?" came in a familiar voice. Shinpachi turned his head only to find the daughter of Gin and Tsukuyo, Mizuki. She happily giggled and ran up to him and said "Hello! What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm eating but more importantly, what are you doing here alone?"

"I ran away from home!" Mizuki pouted, sitting next to Pirako and said "And you! Are you Uncle's Girlfriend or something?"

"She's just a friend" Shinpachi quickly replied making Pirako pout a bit. "Back to subject, why did you run away?"

"Because Mommy wants to teach me to be a whore"

"...what?" Shinpachi went, glasses going blank and eyes twitched.

"I said it! Mommy made my dress up in this cute kimono out-fit but suddenly showed me some weird...thingy she did with daddy..."

Pirako and Shinpachi stared at each other...then back at Mizuki...

"I think you should...stay with me for a while..." Shinpachi said in a cautious tone. " **This is bad...why is Tsukuyo teaching Mizuki that?! I sense Hinowa-san's influence...** " Shinpachi thought.

* * *

"Yaay! Yaay! Sleep-over at Uncle Shinpachi's house!" Mizuki happily chirped as she skipped happily next to Shinpachi and Pirako, who held an uncomfortable face. "I can't believe Aniki would try to do that..." Pirako admitted.

Shinpachi just frowned and said "Well she IS staying in the Underground City of Yoshiwara but come on..."

The three did not notice when a high-speed black van suddenly halted next to them and came out three people in black suits and masks, suddenly grabbing Mizuki away.

"Oh?!" Shinpachi gasped at one of the man said "Hold it right there!"

"Eh? Those three look familiar..." Pirako said as she eyed the specific three man. One of the man who grabbed Mizuki said "Listen here boy, we've got this girl under hostage!"

Shinpachi frowned, who didn't seemed fazed at the least, and said "So...you just came up and held her hostage?"

"Pretty stupid" dead-panned Mizuki who looked calm for some reason. The three man looked confused when Mizuki said "Uncle Shinpachi's going to kick your butt!"

Shinpachi held his wooden sword and said "and I suggest you listen to the girl. I don't know how this random action scene came up, and I admit the execution is pretty bad but I guess I'll have to play along. Drop the girl!"

The three man grinned and took out a knife as they placed it at Mizuki's neck. Mizuki just rolled her eyes and said "Uncle Shinpachi, can I do it now?"

"...It?" Pirako pondered but Mizuki suddenly took out a knife from her shirt...and then stabbed her captors hand.

"Eh?" Pirako went, dumbfounded as the man groaned in pain, letting go of Mizuki who ran behind Shinpachi. Shinpachi had an angry face as he said "Should have listened to the girl"

"S-Shit! This is not going as planned" panicked one of the man, taking out a gun from his back. Shinpachi instantly switched hands to hold his modified Katana, and pulled the trigger within which actually shot out the blade's handle which hit the man, causing him to drop his gun.

Shinpachi instantly appeared in front of the man with inhuman-speed and grabbed back his sword, flipped it and knocked the man by the head using the back of the blade.

The second man, who held Mizuki, grunted as Shinpachi kicked him on the gut, causing him to tumble down. The final man frowned as he said "You idiots! Looks like I have to handle this myself!" as he took out another gun, but instantly pulled the trigger as he shot at Shinpachi.

Pirako held her breath but widens her eyes in amazement as Shinpachi actually used his blade to deflect the bullets with his inhuman reflexes and appeared in front of the man. He smashed the butt of his katana's handle onto the man's head with impressive strength causing said man to be knocked onto the ground, instantly knocked out.

Pirako remained silent, and then shouted "SENPAI THAT WAS SO COOL!" as he eyes turned into heart-shaped pupils.

Mizuki stared at Pirako, then said "Fan girl..."

* * *

 **Well this was a pretty random chapter XD I know it sucks and all but I'm really having fun! Thank you people for reading! The next chapter will have more Nobume :P**

* * *

 **Fan Service Omake**

Shinpachi as per usual, was walking towards the household of Yorozuya to see if there is any job today. He entered the building and saw no one was there. He scratched his head, it was odd due to the fact it was almost twelve in the afternoon and usually either one of the household was around. Shinpachi shrugged and went towards the living room where he was about to do some small clean-up when he heard some foot-steps in the bathroom.

"A thief?!" Shinpachi said in a cautious tone. Shinpachi slowly crept up to the bathroom where he heard something being dropped. Shinpachi frowned and decided to bust in and-

Saw Pirako who had finished bath.

Currently draped in a towel only with her hair wet, confirming she just finished bath.

"..."

"...Senpai?" Pirako said, with a small blush. Shinpachi shouted "SO SORRY!" as he ran out with a visible nosebleed. Shinpachi ran outside the Yorozuya household and started panting. "T-THOSE CURVES!" Shinpachi said to himself, and then looked down."I...must never let her see my 'Third' sword!"

* * *

 **Well that's pretty much it. Sorry for the spelling mistakes, English isn't my first language!**


	3. A Hidden Serious Plot!

**Hey guys! It's me again with a new update! So sorry for the late updates so I won't be wasting time here, I'll just start now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Hidden serious plot line?!**

And so our hero saved the little girl. It was strange considering no one was around and it seemed to be...well...planned. Shinpachi and Pirako left the thugs and went back to the Shimura household. Along the way, Pirako went on her own way.

Mizuki grinned happily and said "I'm going to stay at Uncle Shinpachi's place!"

Shinpachi only smiled at the little girl as he said "We're almost there..."

"Whew...I am really thankful for this Uncle Shinpachi. I don't know what will happen if I had stayed a bit longer down there..."

"Speaking of which, why is your parents...teaching you that?"

"Because they saw how Seita-san was pounding it away with Izumi-san..." Mizuki replied with pure innocence. "what does that mean anyway?"

"...what?"

"Yeah! Daddy said he was impressed at him that he was deemed as 'Prince of the Night' and is currently being groomed by Hinowa-san to be...that...thing he's supposed to be..."

"B-But...Seita is just...thirteen...HOW CAN A KID GET SOME 'ACTION' FASTER THAN ME?!"

Mizuki eyed Shinpachi weirdly who was pounding away at the ground. She giggled and said "You're funny. You can just get action at any time! Just go hit someone..."

"I think I'll stop before she becomes corrupted..." Shinpachi thought. The two arrived at the Shimura household where they saw...Sadaharu...with a paper in hand.

"Huh? Sadaharu?" Shinpachi pondered at the abnormal sized dog. Sadaharu let out a small bark before placing a small paper which was on his collar onto the floor. Shinpachi raised an eyebrow and opened it only to find a Job Request, the day after tomorrow, to rebuild a house.

Shinpachi scratched his head and said "Gin-san and the others could have handled this simple job. Did something happen? Oh well..."

The two, plus Sadaharu, entered the house and settled themselves in. It was sometimes a routine for Sadaharu to stay with Shinpachi so he had his own room.

Mizuki grinned and went into her pajamas and bounced around Shinpachi's room. For some reason, she was taking out the books from the shelves and the clothes from the drawers.

Shinpachi raised an eyebrow and said "What's wrong Mizuki?"

"Daddy says there's hidden books within Uncle Shinpachi's room! He said it's good for my knowledge to read them!"

"..."

"Oh! Is that a bad thing?"

" **Gin-saaaaaaan! What the hell are you teaching Mizuki?!"**

Mizuki grinned as she kept bouncing around the room, trying to find the hidden 'treasures'

Shinpachi sighed and said "Mizuki, there are no such things as these 'Books'. I keep all of the books in my book shelf which you just messed up"

"But I heard it'll help me!"

"Right...I think it's a lesson...you're not ready for yet..." Shinpachi said, kneeling down to Mizuki's height. The girl pouted but listened to Shinpachi anyway. The two decided to get a small snack with them going down the road to get some.

Hand in hand, Mizuki's cheerful personality brought a small smile onto Shinpachi's face. The two arrived at a small store where they purchased small food and walked back home.

Mizuki munched on her small snack as Shinpachi said "Remember to brush your teeth before sleep okay?"

"Okay!"

The two continued on their walk...until they saw a girl standing in the middle of the road. The girl had black hair and blue eyes, she wore a black kimono garb which looks like a modified version of Tsukuyo's usual kunoichi attire. Instead of an open sleeve like Tsukuyo's one, the girl had both sleeves on with visible arm-guards. Next she had one of her legs showing out and wore black leggings with a pair of black boot.

She seemed to be standing there for no apparent reason making Mizuki say "Is she on maths?"

"...I think she intended something else but I'll let it slide this time..." Shinpachi sweat dropped. The two continued on their walk when they heard-

"...Shimura Shinpachi...he who travels with the Messiah..."

Shinpachi widened his eyes and turned around only to see the girl staring deeply at Shinpachi. He frowned and held Mizuki on his back as he said "...Who are you?"

The girl smiled softly, then sets her eyes on Mizuki. Mizuki frowned and hid behind Shinpachi even more. The girl smiled and said "I...would like her..."

"Huh?"

"The daughter of the one who saved the world...don't you think it'll fetch a good price on the market?"

Shinpachi frowned even more as he said "Mizuki, run"

The little girl instantly nodded and ran towards the Shimura household. The girl grinned as Mizuki turned to look back. The moment she blinked and opened her eyes, she was already in the safety of Shinpachi's arm.

"Eh?" Mizuki went, seeing herself within Shinpachi's arm in a blink of an eye. She looked up and saw her Uncle with a serious face she never saw before...kind of like her father when he's doing this slot gaming thing...

Shinpachi settled Mizuki down, without having to be told twice, she ran. She looked back one last time and thought " **was that crater always there?** "

Back to Shinpachi he frowned and looked forward and saw the girl within said crater...which of course she did it. She grinned and took her fist of the ground and said "Oh...such a strong man. It turns out you're just more than just glasses..."

"I have always been just a pair of glasses...wait that's not what I meant..."

The girl grinned and prepared her feet and leg in a stance which prompt Shinpachi to grab his wooden sword. The girl grinned and rushed her entire body towards Shinpachi blinding speed and thrust her palm forward making Shinpachi raise his wooden sword to block...only to be pushed back several meters.

Shinpachi frowned at the impact and drew his sword, although he left it sheathed. He prepared a stance where he held his sheathed sword in an upside down manner and his wooden sword in the normal way.

"I do not fight a woman. Please retreat back..." Shinpachi warned. The girl grinned and pressed her assault as she rushed towards Shinpachi once more. Shinpachi prepared but as soon as the girl arrived near Shinpachi, she used her leg to halt her self and sent herself overhead Shinpachi.

She arrived at his back and intend to kick him on the back but Shinpachi easily stepped back, but as soon as he arrived at a safe distance, Shinpachi sends himself towards the girl with the small opening and thrust his wooden sword on her shoulder with great impact...to which she easily withstand it.

Shinpachi widens his eyes as he stepped back and said "...what...are you?"

The girl grinned and said "I am Aria...and what you may call...an Amanto?"

Shinpachi frowned and switched stances with his swords, holding the sheathed sword in a normal manner whilst the wooden sword in the inverse state. "You're...not normal..."

The girl called Aria grinned as she said "So...I'll just take it up a notch to see...how far a human can go..."

Shinpachi frowned as Aria rushed forward, she thrust her palm forward which Shinpachi stepped on the side to dodge but Aria pressed her attack as she performed a roundhouse kick.

Shinpachi used his sheathed blade to halt the attack and used his wooden one to slam it onto Aria's shoulder and used that momentum to spin gracefully and used his sheathed blade to slam it once more, this time onto her back which sends her forward several meters.

Shinpachi stepped back as the girl merely grinned as she hugged herself. "I feel...shivers. Such a strong warrior!" Aria grinned, opting a crazy grin and her eyes wide open.

Shinpachi frowned and thought " **She...looks like Kagura-chan when she was...at Yoshiwara...could she be a...** " but it was put to halt when Aria, this time seemingly having more speed and strength, sends her leg forward for a kick which Shinpachi side-stepped to dodge.

Aria used her hands to halt herself as she land on the ground and rebounded onto Shinpachi as she tried to kick him once more. Shinpachi this time used his sheathed sword to block the more powerful kick but as soon as her leg made contact with Shinpachi's sword, she halted herself with her free leg and leaped onto Shinpachi head, wrapping her legs around it.

The two fell onto the ground as Shinpachi was locked between the powerful Amanto's legs. Aria grinned and said "Oh I want to see your face as I snap your neck!"

Shinpachi frowned but stabbed both of his blades onto the ground and actually lifted Aria with surprising strength. The girl slightly loosen her grip on Shinpachi making him smash her onto the ground, and feeling the grip loosen once more, Shinpachi spun his wooden sword and thrust it onto Aria's shoulder, finally making her loose her grip fully as Shinpachi stepped back.

Aria frowned and rubbed her shoulder but said "That was interesting...as expected as the 'Flashing Glasses', he who travels with the Messiah!"

Shinpachi ignored the name as he said "What is your purpose?"

"I am here merely to get the girl but it seems there is a worthy foe to fight against. I feel...aroused at your strength"

"...huh? Where did that came from?"

Aria grinned and said "Do no matter on the little details!" as she gained a more insane speed as she appeared in front of Shinpachi in a blink of an eye.

She let loose a punch which caused a powerful shock wave nearby, but Shinpachi ignored it as he blocked it with his sheathed sword. Aria grinned as her fist made contact with Shinpachi;s sword, she used her leg for a leg swipe but Shinpachi hopped forward which proved to be a mistake as Aria used the small opening and with insane strength, she thrust her first forward onto Shinpachi's chest, sending him away.

Shinpachi was sent flying but as soon as he landed on the ground, he used his hand to gain back his posture. He took a quick huff...before he started running onto a building. Aria grinned and gave Shinpachi a case.

Shinpachi crashed onto a nearby building followed by Aria crashing in as well. Shinpachi and Aria clashed fist and weapons as they ascend the building, finally reaching the roof-top.

As soon as they reach the top, Shinpachi let out a loud whistle but Aria ignored this and performed a flying kick onto Shinpachi but he side-stepped and kicked Aria on the ribs, sending her into a distance a bit.

Aria smiled and licked her lips as she said "Oh..." as she felt shivers on her hands. "You're holding back! It makes me want to fight you even more!"

"Sorry but...my rides here, I'm off!" Shinpachi said as he hopped down from the building. Aria frowned and looked down...only to see Shinpachi land on a big white dog as it started running away. Aria grinned and looked at Shinpachi's retreating from.

Her beautiful blue eyes change onto heart shaped pupils, in a literal sense as she licked her lips and said "Such...a strong man..."

* * *

Shinpachi safely arrived back at the Shimura household and walked in. He found Mizuki sitting in his room, safe and sound. "Oh thank god you're okay!" Shinpachi said in a relief as he hugged Mizuki.

Said girl grinned as she said "It's okay Uncle Shinpachi, I'm a strong girl too!"

Shinpachi smiled and said "Well...I think I need a bath..."

* * *

The folllowing day, Shinpachi left the household with Mizuki, who has packed all her clothes and ready to return back home, this time prepare.

"Okay, so when they try to do something funny, I just call 911?" Mizuki said making Shinpachi nod in response and gave a thumbs up. The two eventually held a conversation and soon arrived at the Yorozuya.

Shinpachi entered...and saw Gin only in the Yorozuya. Mizuki smiled and said "Daddy!" and ran up to her father's arm who embraced her. Gin looked at Shinpachi and said "Kagura and Okita went somewhere..."

Shinpachi nodded and said "Well I'm going to my job area, just to let you know"

"Alone?"

"Yeah, something wrong? Do you need something on the way?" Shinpachi asked. Gin opted a sad smile and said "You know...we're still here. You can ask for help"

"I wouldn't want to take your busy time. The Yorozuya has branched out across the universe and we serve as the main branch so you still have a lot of things to do" Shinpachi said as he left with a smile.

As Shinpachi walked outside, about to get Sadaharu, he saw a...strange scene. He is currently seeing Nobume standing outside a doughnut shop...but is slightly fidgeting.

Being the curious person he is, Shinpachi came up to her and said "Nobume-san, you okay?"

She merely nodded and said "There is...a line in the doughnut shop. They were offering a special discount today. I slept in late and came in a bit late today...and thus I'm here..."

Shinpachi said "Well...good luck with tha-"

*SHHIIIINNG*

The sound of a sword being drawn was heard when Nobume pulled out and unsheathed her sword. "I think...I can lessen this line...in fact, I think it's the fastest and most logical way to be the first person in line"

"That's not the most logical way to do it!"

"Is that so...then I guess my methods are too extreme..."

"Oh thank the lords..."

"I'll get one of Isaburo's gun's..."

"That's even worse!"

"What do you suggest?"

Now Shinpachi wasn't stupid, he knew of Nobume's obsession doughnuts. He frowned and rubbed his temples and said "be patient?"

Nobume stared at Shinpachi as if he was crazy making said man uncomfortable. Nobume turned her head back to the line...and then saw someone walking out of the shop with doughnut in hand.

She started walking towards him, still with sword in hand, and said "You"

"?" the random person raised his eyebrow, but took notice of the sword. "I want that doughnut"

"Be my guess..." he said casually, giving it to Nobume who instantly snatched it from the person's hand...and gobbled it down...and then vomited it back out.

"Oh?!" Shinpachi went to Nobume, seeing her vomit. "Are you okay?!"

"W-Who...the hells stains the all glory natural of godly tastiness Doughnuts...with Mayonnaise?!" Nobume raged.

"Hmm? I assume you were like me so I gave it to you..."

"Hijikata-san!" Shinpachi said. That's right, standing in front of the two was none other then the former Vice-Commander of the now disbanded Shinsengumi. Currently he opted his look during his youth, with his long hair and casually wearing a dark blue yukata, although he was sporting a stubble.

"Y-You...BASTAAAAAAARD!" Nobume raged and actually leaped towards Hijikata but halted if it weren't for Shinpachi holding her back. "N-Nobume-san, calm down!"

"Let go of me! He has stained the good name of doughnuts!"

"What the hell are you talking about girl? There is no such thing as 'good name' of doughnuts"

"..." Nobume finally calmed down at those words. Shinpachi started sweating as he said "Err...Nobume-san...the line is...er...moving..."

"Are you blind Shinpachi? The line is not even moving!" Hijikata retorted. Shinpachi sweated a lot more when Nobume looked at him with her soulless eyes. "There's...not such thing as the good name of doughnuts? but...Isaburo...he..."

"Whaat? That long face guy? He lies to you a lot just so he can keep you in check..." Hijikata casually said. Shinpachi face-palmed as Nobume now had a dark and depressing aura.

"Hijikata-san, don't you have a shop to run too?!" Shinpachi said, trying to stabilize the condition. Worse comes to worse, Nobume will start a killing rampage!

"...You know what? You're right author..." Nobume said, drawing her second hidden sword. "OOOIII! THAT'S NOT A GOOD SIGN!" Shinpachi shouted.

Hijikata shrugged and said "Eh, she's always like that..." and casually walked away. Shinpachi sweat dropped at that but turned his gaze at Nobume, who was walking in a creepy manner towards the line of the doughnut shop. Apparently due to her arguing at Hijikata, someone took her spot in line.

"That...bastard took...my place..." Nobume said in her old empty tone as she walked towards the random person. Shinpachi groaned and said "I'll buy you doughnut's okay?!"

Nobume halted her movements and eyed Shinpachi as he said that. She suddenly went back to her normal self and said "Really?"

"Yeah, just...stop drawing your sword or something..."

"If you say so..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Isaburo...**

"My father senses are tingling! Someone has said something to my daughter!" Isaburo said, using his wheel-chair to go out of the house. He made his way, following his 'senses' and went towards the doughnut shop where Nobume was a frequent customer.

He saw Shinpachi in line and ignored him, but what made him surprised was Nobume was not in line. She was sitting in a nearby bench. Isaburo made his way to his daughter and said "Nobume...why aren't you in line?"

"You liar..."

"Huh?"

"There's no such thing as the good name of doughnut!"

Isaburo felt there was an arrow pierce through chest at the mention of that. "B-But...who told you that?"

"Hijikata-san..."

"THAT LIAR! WAIT! That's not what I came here for! What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Shinpachi to buy me doughnuts..."

"...What?"

"He said he'll buy me doughnuts if I be a good girl and wait here..."

"Good...girl...HOW DARE HE CALLS MY DAUGHTER THAT!"

As if on cue, Shinpachi got out of the shop with a plastic full of doughnuts and said "Nobume-san, here they ar- Oh! Isaburo-san!"

"...You bastard..."

"Huh?"

Isaburo suddenly pulled out his gun and shot at Shinpachi who ducked with inhuman reflex, although that didn't stop the bullet to hit the unlucky guy behind him.

Shinpachi sweat drop and said "W-What did I do?"

"For buying my daught-"

"Ah! Doughnuts!" Nobume ignored Isaburo and rudely snatched the plastic bag with a box full of doughnuts in them from Shinpachi. Said boy scratched his head and said "Err...your welcome I guess..."

Isaburo pouted and said "You're lucky this time..." and left the two. Shinpachi sweat drop and said "Well, I'll be taking my leave now. Enjoy your doughnuts..."

As Shinpachi was about to leave, he was put to halt when Nobume said "Where are you going?"

"A job. It's not far, just on the next town..."

"Can I come?"

"Huh?"

"I do not like being in debt to someone"

"Buying doughnuts for someone doesn't mean you're in debt to someone..."

"What is your job?"

"Err, I said you don't have to come"

"Okay, next town it is..."

"Listen to me damn it!"

"Are you taking Sadaharu?"

"Ye- OI!" Shinpachi retorted, going off subject as Nobume walked past by him, onto the Shimura household area. Shinpachi sighed in defeat, following the woman by her side.

Soon enough, the two arrived at the Shimura household where Sadaharu was on standby in the front gates. Shinpachi smiled but Sadaharu suddenly sniffed the air, then sets his gaze on Nobume.

"Do you remember her Sadaharu?"

"Arf!" the dog happily barked and went to said woman, who was busy munching down her current doughnut. The dog slightly nuzzled onto the woman to get her attention, which actually worked.

Nobume opted a small, and rare, smile and said "Hello there..."

"Arf!"

"Well we let's get going..." Shinpachi said, getting on the back of the now massive dog. Nobume sat behind him and said "I'm ready..."

Shinpachi nodded and thus, the three left onto his job area.

* * *

The three eventually arrived at a location on the next town which shall not be named. The two humans got off the massive dog and saw a man next to an empty land.

The job today is, simply put, rebuild a house. Well literally rebuild from scratch, the ground itself. Shinpachi sighed and said "This...will be a lot of work...look at the complex design of the house!" as he pulled out a blue print.

Nobume nodded in agreement and said "I could call for help from a friend of mine..."

"Normally I would oppose but I think I really need help this time..."

Nobume merely nodded and took out a phone and dial some number before speaking to it. After several phone calls, Nobume said "Well...let's just wait for now..."

Shinpachi decided to think of a way to build the house in the fastest way possible, Sadaharu was having a dog fight with Nobume for the doughnuts and finally said woman was trying to defend her 'throne'.

It was half an hour later when Shinpachi heard the sound of a truck in a distant. Soon enough, said truck stopped near Shinpachi and coming out from the truck was none other than the former Joui Patriot, Katsura Kotarou.

"Eh? Katsura-san?"

"Hello there Shinpachi! Nobume here called me for help!" Katsura said in his ever present cheerful tone. He jabbed his fingers towards the truck and said "I've got enough manpower to do the job!"

Shinpachi was about to say his thanks when "You may have the manpower, but do you have the technology?"

Shinpachi sets his gaze towards a man who seems to be coming down from a spaceship, he had black hair and wore a bandage covering one eye, wearing a purple yukata with a jacket over it with butterfly designs, and is currently holding a smoking pot.

"Eh?..." Shinpachi said with slight shock. "Takasugi-san?"

That's right, Takasugi Shinzuki of the Kihetai, which now serves as a charity group through out the universe.

Takasugi did a small wave and said "That girl over there called me to help..."

"Oh...Nobume sure has lots of friends out there..."

"And she's leaving me out aru!" came in a familiar voice. Shinpachi sets his gaze towards Kagura with Okita towing behind her. "Kagura-chan? I thought you were busy?"

"Gin-chan said I should help! He's coming here soon!" Kagura said with her usual cheerful tone. As if on cue, a scooter came to stop by with Gin on track.

"Yo Patsuan..."

"Everyone...thank you for the help!" Shinpachi said with deep gratitude. Gin smiled and said "Well your most welcome. Now come, let's build a house! It cant be THAT complicated right?"

* * *

"Who the hell design this house like this?!" Gin retorted, the inside itself was complex which served no problems but the SHAPE of the house...simply put...it was a dick.

"hmm? I thought the two pair of sacks down there was just the garage or something..." Katsura said.

"No you idiot. It's obviously the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon" said Takasugi with a serious tone.

"Should we make the roof in the shape of a *bleep* so it will look like it's *bleeping* the *bleep*?" Kagura said.

Shinpachi face palmed and said "Errgh...I have the urge to remodel the design..."

"Do not worry, I already made one" Nobume said, giving her own blueprint which she took out of nowhere. Shinpachi opened it and-

It was a chopped off dick.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shinpachi retorted, throwing the blue print on the ground. "It's just the same!"

"I got one aru!" Kagura said, giving her own share of blueprint to the glasses man. Shinpachi sighed and opened it and-

It was a broken dick after being kicked so hard.

"THIS ONE IS THE SAME AS WELL!" Shinpachi retorted once more, a tick mark appearing on his head.

"Guys please, you are so immature. I got this..." Takasugi said, giving his own blueprint to Shinpachi. Said main huffed and said "As expected of Takasugi-san, being the adult here..."

"Hey!" retorted Gin and Katsura.

Shinpachi sighed and said "This must be a good one, coming from Takasugi-san..." as he opened it and-

It was a man putting his dick inside a woman.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Shinpachi said, throwing the blueprint onto Takasugi's face.

Katsura and Gin smirked and said "Unlike that dirty minded guy, we've got ourselves a much better plan!"

Shinpachi squinted his eyes, taking a blueprint from the two man who had a victory face. Shinpachi frowned and opened it and-

Elizabeth putting his dick inside Sadaharu.

Shinpachi's glasses went blank as he said "...the fuck?!" and threw it to the two man's face.

"You guys aren't helping!"

Shinpachi felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Okita holding a blueprint. Shinpachi frowned and said "This better not be a person whipping someone's *bleep*"

"Damn Shinpachi...how did you know?"

"I KNEW IT!"

* * *

Eventually, Tsukuyo and the arrival of Shinpachi's sister, Otae, came into view. Shinpachi raised his eyebrow and said "Ane-ue and Tsukuyo-san? What are you doing here?"

Tsukuyo was about to respond but halted herself when she saw several people on the ground with blueprints on their face. She blinked, then ignored them as she said "Gintoki called me to help, and I happen to pass by your sister so why not bring her?"

"I see..." Shinpachi said. He explained of the situation here to Tsukuyo and his sister who nodded and said "Man such brute. Do not worry, we've got this..."

The two drew up a blueprint which eventually they gave it to Shinpachi. He smiled and said "Can't everyone just be normal like these two-"

It was exactly like the first design, only it had a hand gripping it, and had a pumping mechanism which was moving the 'base' up and down.

"..." Shinpachi went, with a twitching eyebrow. "THIS IS NO BETTER THAN THEM!" Shinpachi raged.

Shinpachi fumed and said "Is there anyone here that have a normal design?!"

"How about YOU Shinpachi?!" Gin said. Shinpachi thought of it for a moment, then drew on a blue print. Eventually, he made his own and showed it to everyone.

It was a normal looking house...except it had a gigantic hole in the middle. Everyone looked confused but Gin said "Shinpachi you bastard!"

* * *

 **Welll that's the end of it XD**

 **I was going to put more stuff but I'll do it on the next chappy. It will have more Nobume scene too! Sorry for the bad spelling and thank you for reading!**


	4. So I heard you loved romantic cliches

**Hey hey guys! It's me again with a new update! I was so happy from the positive review! Oh yeah, the Aria character, she kinda serves as a villain but I made her show up early like Takasugi when he was evil! First he appeared but no one knows who he was!**

 **But I'll just start now XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: So...I heard you loved romantic clichés...**

And so everyone at the end of the day decided to make the house into a tower-like design...which Shinpachi retorted at.

"What kind of house needs cannons around it? Did the landlord even agreed on making an extension of lands, and build cannons on it?!"

"But..." Takasugi said. He took out a small paper and said "My Kingdom Rush **[1]**..."

"THIS AIN'T TOWER DEFENSE DAMN IT!" Shinpachi fumed. Gin sighed and said "Look Takasugi, let's just leave out the cannons okay?"

"...But..."

"Look, we all have dreams. Besides, why cannons when you can put...WIZARD TOWERS!"

"YEAH!" Takasugi and Gin high-fived each other. Shinpachi face palmed and said "We're building a house! Not a base for an alien invasion!"

"Ugh...you party pooper..." pouted Takasugi. Shinpachi rubbed his temples and said "Look, let's just go for the tower design and-"

"Shinpachi!" Kagura shouted, she came back to inform the client of their changes. "I've got some change of plans!"

"What is it?"

"The client wants a simple and big house!"

"Err...then why did he even suggest the first one to us..." sweat dropped Shinpachi. He sighed but said "Fine then, let's see the new design..."

Kagura gave a piece of picture to Shinpachi as he looked at it...then squinted his eyebrows. "Why...is it a picture of us when we were younger?"

That's right, it was a picture of Gin, Kagura and Shinpachi standing in front of the Yorozuya Branch five years ago with Sadaharu there.

"Exactly!"

"He...wants us to build a house based on the Yorozuya?"

"Yep!"

"Ergh...that's better then the tower I guess..."

* * *

And so here are the group of people working on the house. Firstly, Katsura and his men was in charge of the structure basis. Takasugi and his now Charity Group, the Kiheitai, is responsible for anything 'technological' related, like TV, bathroom, furniture etc.

Kagura and Okita helped Katsura's group, Gin and Sadaharu ran back forth to deal with some people to get the materials they need and finally Tsukuyo and Otae helped Takasgui on the placements and planning.

Nobume and Shinpachi decided to go the Client if there was any last changes. The client decided for the inside for something fancy and comfy, so Shinpachi shifted the plans onto Takasugi who got the furniture's prepared.

Anyway, Shinpachi and Takasugi was at the lower area of the building, the Client wanted a basement too. Takasugi was looking at the area, planning for the tiles when he said "hey...why do you think the Client wants a house, in the middle of this empty town which happens to be named 'Town that shall not be named', with a basement?"

"Hm? I don't know about that" Shinpachi replied. "We have lots of weird clients...like a lot..."

"You think it's for his kinky desires so he can jack off to them? Maybe it's for his mistress aru!" Kagura added, placing a big pillar with no effort.

Shinpachi sweat dropped and said "I don't think that's it Kagura-chan..."

After the basement was done, the sun finally rose up a bit, reaching late afternoon. The group sighed a bit, they were roughly 45% done with all the help, at latest it's by midnight.

Anyway, they decided to take a lunch break, Takasugi was munching on a sandwich, looking at an empty spot. It was planned that the main water generator PLUS an electricity generator.

Shinpachi scratched his head and said "Takasugi-san...can you explain what the author meant by that line above this paragraph?"

"Ah that. The Jelly author meant that there will be a generator that supplies water AND electricity..."

"Is that even possible?"

"Yep"

"Huh?!"

"I said yes. My group has managed to create a device which provides electricity AND water! Plus it can be used as a bomb too!"

"I...don't like the sound of that. What's it called?"

In a distance, Shinpachi saw one of the former members of the Kiheitai, Takechi Henpeita, carrying something large with four man helping him. He roughly looked the same except sporting a beard.

The four men were carrying something large, shrouded in a black cloak. Shinpachi raised his eyebrow when he heard-

"That item was an inspiration to me. I heard the song of suffering people...and pitied them. So I decided to make this with the help of Shinsuke-sama..."

Shinpachi turned around and saw another member of the Kiheitai, Kawakami Bansai. Suffice to say, he was the most...changed out of all. He retained his glasses, he wore a more casual clothes now but kept his guitar but what changed the most was...his hair.

*SSHIIIING!*

Shinpachi swore he heard something being shined upon on.

"Huh? I heard the sounds of something making fun of me..." Bansai said, rubbing his clear,smooth, round and shiny head.

Yes folks. He's bald.

Shinpachi did a small wave and said "Hello Bansai-san. Did you do this alone?"

"Yeah, It was sad to see lots of people throughout the universe having shortage of water and energy...some people of the higher status in this life just don't care you know?"

"I can see that. Like Gin-san STILL not giving me my payments..."

"Hey!"

Anyway, Takasugi went towards the cloak and said "Watch! An invention that saved many lives! The first device to generate it's water AND energy!"

As Takasugi pulled the cloak, it revealed a rather large red box-shaped device with some buttons and had a thunder and water drop logo.

Takasugi smiled and said "I present you, the EXCALIBUR OMEGA!"

* * *

Shinpachi sweat dropped at the name but shrugged at it and said "So...this thing generates it's own water and energy?"

"Yes" Bansai replied to Shinpachi. "By converting the logic of the author which is too complex to understand, she somehow made a device which is simple and not complex to explain. It's a device that truly saves lives, because the author said so"

"..." Shinpachi went quiet as his glasses went foggy a bit. "I'm not sure it's reliable..."

Suddenly, Shinpachi had a change of believe that it WILL work. That it will-

"OI! DON'T TOY WITH MY EMOTIONS!" Shinpachi retorted to blank air. "Don't do this again damn it!"

"Shinpachi's acting crazy again" Kagura commented.

"It's not me! It's the author! As if the Gorilla **[2]** author made me a gag character, now a Jelly does this to me! I'm suppose to be the cool guy with a harem! The summary said so!"

"Huh? You're the cool guy?" Gin blinked as his voice went squeaky. "What happened to good old Gin-san? I was cool wasn't I? Am I being replaced?"

"Gintoki" Tsukyo said. "Did you not see the Author's note on the first chapter? The Jelly Author decided to make a Fanfiction about Shinpachi, starring most of us..."

"Huh? Why did 'Gintama', which derive from my name even and it even means Silver Soul, change into 'Megane-tama'?! Did the glasses kid did something so amazing that he had to replace me as the main protagonist?! Did he defeated an immortal?! Did he save the world?! Did he even found out where One Piece **[3]** is?!"

"...Megane-tama...as in glasses soul?" Shinpachi sweat dropped. "Hey!"

"Damn it you bastard! How dare you steal my position?!" Gin raged at Shinpachi who retorted in defence "It's not my fault! It's the author! She decided to make this!"

"Oi! Author-san! Please change the course of story!"

"Oooii! You're not allow to do that! She already made the story start and it's going to be a hassle for her to right that bad intro chapter!"

The two screamed on the blank air as Tsukuyo sighed and said "Seriously...he never change at all..."

Meanwhile in all this commotion, Nobume stole the desert section which involved doughnuts...

* * *

After their raging, Shinpachi and Gin decided to find this author after the chapter-

"That's enough fourth wall jokes!" Shinpachi raged. "As if the original series didn't do that much, it's an over-used joke!"

"You do realise people don't go bored of it right?" Takasugi added.

"Nope. They do get bored of it. It's just that Gintama delivered it in a much more awesome way and the fools who fall for it...well...fall for it all the time" Tsukuyo added her two-cents.

Gin scratched his head and said "Ugh...let's just continue work okay?"

And thus the group stopped their shenanigans and continued on work. Because of the author, they somehow finished up the first floor and is currently working on the second floor, it involves the bathroom, master bedroom, a second living room and the second kitchen.

Anyway, they decided to also simultaneously make the roof as well. Shinpachi, Tsukuyo, Otae and Kagura worked on the roof, placing the roof tiles. Below them was Nobume on the bathroom, just finishing up the bathroom, only minor stuff, Takasugi on the living room placing the furnitures with Takechi and Bansai while Gin and the rest worked on the other stuff which the author is too lazy to type.

"Honestly...what a terrible author..." Shinpachi muttered.

Anyway, while Shinpachi was slowly placing a tile, he softly tapped it with a hammer to make it stay in place when-

"Hey Kagura-chan..."

"What is it Anego?"

"Ever wondered when you're going to start a family?"

*BANG!"

Shinpachi accidentally slammed the hammer so hard it made the roof on his spot broke up and-

"Waagh!" Shinpachi fell through the roof and into the bathroom.

"Oof!" Shinpachi happened to land on something soft, he expected the bathroom and it's hard surface. " **Odd...** " Shinpachi thought as his face was in a soft object. " **Why the hell is the bathtub so soft?** "

He slowly rose his head and saw-

Nobume.

"..."

"...Ah..." Nobume said in her casual tone. Shinpachi blinked, taking a solid second to register what happened. Apparently, Shinpachi fell on top of Nobume, who was checking the water of the bathtub.

And now they're in a...wet...heh...situation with Shinpachi on top of Nobume.

"Oooh?!" Shinpachi jumped in reflex only to slip on top of Nobume once more, grabbing her fun bags on the process.

The Ex-Assassin blinked and said "Shinpachi..."

"I-I'm getting up!" Shinpachi said in panic, only to slip once more.

"Your..."

"?"

"Erection is pressing on me..."

"..."

"..."

"...it is?"

"Yes, Yes it is..."

"Ah..." Shinpachi this time slowly rose up with a straight face with Nobume, finally getting off the bathtub. The two stood there with a pregnant silence. Nobume looked down at her wet attire, then at Shinpachi as she said "...I must say..."

"...?"

"It was mightier than a Yato's..."

"OOH?! YOU BASTAAARD!" Gin suddenly appeared out of nowhere and performed a flying kick onto Shinpachi's head, sending him through the wall and into the back yard of the house.

Shinpachi groaned as his glasses slightly cracked. Shinpachi looked up and saw Gin towering over him with a raging face.

"G-Gin-san?"

"You bastard! As if replacing me wasn't enough, now you have your freakin *bleep* bigger than mine?!" Gin raged. "Come on boys!"

"G-Gin-san?! Everyone?!"

Apparently, the other guys took offence to this and surrounded Shinpachi and had a dark aura.

"How the hell did it got so big?! It was supposed to be earth dragon ball size! Why did it turn into a namekian ones?!"

"So..." Takasugi said in a serious tone. "You must be using pills huh?!"

"As if!" Shinpachi retorted.

"No you dolts!" Katsura said. "It must be surgery!"

"Damn it! Why are we discussing this?!" Shinpachi raged.

"Enough talk!" Gin said as the males enclosed onto Shinpachi.

"W-Wait guys! Why are you taking offence to this?!"

"A big boy will never understand a small boy!" Katsura said.

"FUUUGGHGYYAAAAAGH?!" Shinpachi shouted in pain.

Meanwhile, Nobume stared at the lump of smoke and slightly blushed a bit. She sighed and decided to change her attire.

* * *

Eventually, after their rowdy with Shinpachi, they decided to go back to work like nothing happened and left a rather beaten up Shinpachi.

Shinpachi groaned and went towards a tent where his sister stated to tend onto his wounds. Shinpachi pushed his glasses and sighed as he said "What the hell do they mean as in big boy and small boy?"

"Ah..." Otae smiled. "You haven't reached the final base yet Shinpachi, so it's no surprise you don't understand..."

"Please don't remind me..." Shinpachi sulked.

Otae smiled and said "You've grown a lot...not in that way of course..."

Shinpachi slightly smiled and said "I have everyone to thank to..."

The siblings smiled at each other and walked out where they saw the house stood tall and clean. Takasugi smiled and said "Whew...that does it. Just need to clean it and some final adjustment and we're done!"

Shinpachi huffed and smiled as he said "Let's do this, as a final push!"

* * *

"Oh...finally..." Shinpachi sighed, lying down on a nearby tree with Takasugi next to him. Takasugi smiled at their teamwork and said "We even finished this before dinner! I say this calls for a small feast..."

"Agreed..." Shinpachi panted a bit. The two remained silent until Shinpachi said "Hey Takasugi-san..."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you turn onto the good side again?"

"Ah..." Takasugi said. "You see Shinpachi, there comes a time when you've...had enough you know? After the war and Kamui's defeat, which I must say is impressive of you, I decided to turn onto a new leaf just like my Old Teacher did..."

"..."

"And the best part is that, it opened new and old doors for me. I've got my old comrades again and I helped lots of people along the way, I decided to help people throughout the Galaxy just like my Old Teacher did. It may not be as great as how he did it but...at least I did something you know?"

"Ah...I can understand that..."

"And those words I said that night...to my crew...did you know what I said?"

"What is it?"

"I want to help **[4]**...ALL THOSE YOUNG, PETITE LITTLE GIRLS ACROSS THE UNIVERSE!"

Shinpachi blinked at Takasugi...only to find Takechi dressed up as him and is holding a Takasugi-like microphone.

*BANG!*

Shinpachi heard a gunshot followed by Takechi falling onto the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Shinpachi looked behind him and saw another member of the Kiheitai, Kijima Matako. Over the years she lets her hair grow, and but retained her original hair-style only having the side pony-tail slightly loose and one hair covering her eye, specifically the left one.

Matako walked up to Shinpachi, did a small nod of his presence, then started shooting Takechi's body. Shinpachi saw Bansai walking up towards Matako and joined her, hitting Takechi's body with his guitar.

"Don't mess up our memories damn it!"

* * *

Eventually, everyone gathered for a small feast, serving as dinner. Otae suggested she would cook but everyone somehow persuaded her to let others do it.

In the end, it was decided Shinpachi, Tsukuyo, Gin and Kagura would cook. They decided to prepare a large portion for everyone and used the new kitchen in the house they just build, oddly the client agreed on it.

Anyway, Tsukuyo was preparing a soup and said "Shinpachi, can you cut up some vegetables?"

Shinpachi merely nod and chopped up some vegetables which did not go by Gin and said "Hmm...you can cook?"

"I've been preparing my own food from Ane-ue's one for ages...and I don't want to go blind either..."

Tsukuyo laughed at this and said "There's no questioning that..."

* * *

After cooking, they presented their own food to everyone. They all ate with a happy manner, as if they're like one big family. The group did their own fair of silly things during dinner, like Gin wanting to add red bean paste to his food.

After dinner, most of them stayed back at the table, doing their own silly things while Shinpachi watched them for a distance. He sighed and sat under a tree and looked at the night sky. It was a beautiful night today.

Shinpachi saw someone sitting next to him and saw Tsukuyo there with a small smile and said "Hey...why are you sitting alone?"

"Well...my stomach is full of food. If I stayed behind, I might have done the straight-man act so much I'll throw up my food..."

"Good point on that one..."

The two sighed in a peaceful manner as Shinpachi sets his gaze onto the table. He took notice of how Kagura and Okita were smiling and laughing together. Shinpachi slightly chuckled in a solemn manner and blankly stared at them which did not go pass by Tsukuyo.

She looked at Kagura and Okita, then back at Shinpachi. She opted a sad look and said "I'm...sorry Shinpachi. She wasn't...aware of that time you know?"

"Hmm? Ah that...it was fine. She lost a lot of blood anyway, so she really couldn't tell. As long as she's happy, I'm fine with that..."

Tsukuyo slowly rested her head at Shinpachi's shoulder and said "You're...just like him before..."

"Gin-san? Well I'm not like him, people depends on him more, heck even I still depend on him. I'm not as important as him..."

Tsukuyo sighed in a sad tone. It was inevitable how Shinpachi become like this. Tsukuyo once said this to Gin and he really never stopped blaming himself to let this happen anyway.

While this happened, the two failed to notice a rather quiet Nobume, who held a curious expression. She thought " **What...happened?** "

*BOOOOM!*

The peaceful moment was interrupted when a...gigantic alien ship arrived at the sky.

"?!" Shinpachi went. Takasugi frowned as he ran up towards Shinpachi and said "I TOLD YOU THE TOWER DEFENSE WAS NEEDED!"

* * *

 **[1] A tower defence-based game**

 **[2] Sorachi-sensei reference :3**

 **[3] an obvious reference XD but if there are people who don't know this, it's an object deemed as the ultimate treasure in the anime/manga, One Piece**

 **[4] Takasugi's original line was 'I want to destroy...' but I shifted it now to 'I want to help' due to the fact the Kiheitai is the Charity Group XD**

* * *

 **Well that's all folks!**

 **Some stupid stuff here and there and what's this? Something happened in the past that involved Shinpachi?!**

 **Since when was he ever this cool?!**

 **Gintoki: Yeah!**

 **Well...i'll just end it here today folks, thank you so much for reading!**


	5. A Super Mega Later Christmas Chapter!

**Um...hello people, it's me again with a new update. I am truely sorry for the mega late update! Been helping my brother write a fic o his own :/**

 **Well that's enough of my personal life, I'll just start right now!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: a super mega late christmas chapter!**

"Ah..." Shinpachi said, taking a sip of his tea in his house. Sadaharu perked up his ears and tilted his head and looked confused. Shinpachi got up and looked outside his house and saw it was snowing.

"Weird...the last chapter was super sunny, what changed this bizarre weather?" Shinpachi said as he frowned a bit.

"Well..." Gin, who was sitting nearby and raiding Shinpachi's fridge, looked up at said boy. "Apparently the Jelly author wanted to release this on the exact day of Christmas but she helped out her brother being the good Imouto-chan she is to write his own fanfic..."

"Huh...so she's not that useless after all-"

Suddenly, a truck crashed out of nowhere and rammed itself onto Shinpachi, killing him.

The end.

* * *

"Oi! What the hell was that?! No matter how you see it, she's clearly taking out her frustration on me!" Shinpachi retorted.

Gin picked a strawberry milk carton out of the fridge and said "cut her some slack, she's been busy helping out you know? It made her went into the dreaded 'Writer's block'"

"Huh? Then what's the point of continuing this story at all?"

"Trying to scrape up the remaining imagination she has..."

Shinpachi sweat drop and said "so this will be a bad chapter?"

"Maybe. It's Fanfiction. Anything could happen!"

Shinpachi sighed but said "now that you mention it, doesn't this type of 'segment' seems familiar?"

"What makes you say so?"

"Well, the Gorilla author released a snowy type of chapter in the middle of the year. Doesn't this chapter make it somewhat similar? I sense I might be doing christmas stuff soon..."

"Well did you look at the chapter's title?"

"I did. I can tell this isn't going to be good at all..."

* * *

After leaving their fourth breaking wall conversation, Gin, Shinpachi and Sadaharu decided to make their way towards the Yorozuya and take some jobs that was available. As they entered the Yorozuya, they were greeted by-

"Welcome back Gin-chan! Glasses and Sadaharu!"

"Damn it Kagura-chan, I have a name!" Shinpachi retorted. Sadaharu barked happily and went inside with the rest following. Shinpachi did a quick scan of the place.

Despite didn't really changing much throughout the years, it has gotten a bit bigger with a new room with the owner being-

"Oh, the boss and Nii-san is here..." Said a lazy voice. Coming out of the new room was the now husband of Kagura, Okita Sougo. Although he looked sleepy.

"Stayed up all night?" Shinpachi said as he stared at Okita's bags under his eyes. Okita just huffed and said "Kagura kept me all night..."

"Aah!" Kagura blushed and 'playfully' slapped Okita which sends him halfway through the room. Shinpachi smiled solemnly but said "ladies..."

"I know right..." Okita agreed, not bothering to remove himself of the wall. "I think I'll just sleep again..."

Shinpachi sweat drop but heard-

"Aniki! Anego! Ah! Senpai is here too!" Came in the ever cheerful voice of Pirako, who came in today. She made her way in, but stopped midway and saw the...well...butt of Okita sticking out halfway on the wall.

"Do not mind the butt. Keep moving" Okita's sleepy voice was heard. Pirako sweat dropped but heeded the butt's words and carried on her walk towards the middle of the room.

"So are we to start it today?" Pirako said as she looked at Kagura who nodded in an excited manner. Shinpachi raised his eyebrow as Gin said "Kagura wanted to celebrate Christmas so she decided to make a party here..."

"Is that so...wait how come I didn't know of this?" Shinpachi said.

"Because it was planned on a whim..."

"Wait didn't christmas pass by already?"

"We established this just now, just follow what the author wants to write..." Gin said, picking his nose.

Shinpachi sweat drop but heard a-

THUMP!

Next to him, Kagura placed a stack of papers and said "Invitations aru! I want everyone to come so deliver this!"

"..." Shinpachi blinked. While he didn't mind sending the letters it was the amount of the letters. Did Kagura had so much friends already? And who the hell is 'shop clerk guy' among the letters.

Sighing, Shinpachi picked it up and said "let's go Sadaharu..." Earning a happy bark from said dog and left the house with Pirako in tow.

"We'll catch up aru!"

* * *

And so Shinpachi, Sadaharu and Pirako went around the entire Kabukichou, delivering the letters to some known face and mostly strangers, in Shinpachi's case of course. Currently they were using the elevator to get down into the Underground City, Yoshiwara.

As they reached the base of the city, Shinpachi instantly looked uncomfortable and said "let's hurry on this one..." As he placed a Tengu shaped mask on his face.

Pirako's top hair twirled itself as Pirako tilt her head and said "why?"

"It's better you don't know..." Shinpachi said as he exit the elevator and rode on Sadaharu. Pirako, behind Shinpachi, said "what's wrong Senpai? Is it something dangerous?"

"It's actually harmless...and deadly at the same time..." Shinpachi spoke in a low voice.

* * *

As the two finally reached the tallest building in Yoshiwara, they entered and was greeted by-

"Ara, Shinpachi?"

"Shh!" Shinpachi instantly turned around and hushed Hinowa. That's right folks, Hinowa, the de facto leader of Yoshiwara and it's top ranking courtesan.

Hinowa didn't really change much throughout the years, although this time she lets her hair loose.

Hinowa smiled and covered her mouth in a playful manner and said "ara...I forgot 'you' were a hit in here..."

This earns Pirako's interest and said "hit? Senpai is a big hit in Yoshiwara?"

Hinowa smiled and said "we meet again Pirako-san. Yes, 'He' is indeed a hit in here. Maybe it started out when he changed his looks?"

"I did no such things!" Shinpachi retorted. Hinowa giggled and said "must be natural then..."

Shinpachi huffed but said "Hinowa-san, this is from Kagura-chan..." As he gave a letter to Hinowa. She opened it and read it, and then called out-

"Seita!"

"Coming Kaa-san!" Came in a voice. Coming behind Hinowa was Seita, the adoptive son of Hinowa. He grew up rather fast, standing halfway on Kagura's current height within only fourteen years of his life.

Seita changed during the years, there was the height, his hair has taken a darker shade of brown and was slightly more 'firm and clean' yet also 'unkempt'. He now opted a black kimono with a hakama.

Seita smiled and said "oh?! Shi- err...I mean, mask guy and Pirako-san!"

Shinpachi nodded in thanks as to not mention his name.

Seita then looked at his mother and said "what is it?"

Hinowa gave the letter to Seita and explained her plans to him and wanted him to come. Seita smiled and said "of course I would come! I was just finishing up with Izumi!"

"..." Shinpachi went. " **Finishing up with Izumi? That's way to subtle for a kid...wait...don't tell me they...** "

Seita smiled and walked away to call Izumi.

Hinowa smiled and said "they grow up so fast don't they? One day they're such an innocent child and next thing you know his already fu-"

SMASH!

Tsukuyo came flying in and performed a flying kick onto Hinowa's head which sends Hinowa out of the building.

"HINOWA-SAAAN!" Shinpachi rushed out of the building and went towards a now high-heeled face implant Hinowa with swirly eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TEACHING YOUR SON?!" Tsukuyo retorted as Hinowa just giggled, then passed out.

"Ooh?! Get medic!" Shinpachi said.

* * *

After their fiasco, Tsukuyo calmed down and is currently sitting with Shinpachi in Hinowa's home. Tsukuyo huffed out a smoke and said "honestly...what is thinking?"

" **I recalled Mizuki saying you and Gin-san trying to teach her the same thing. You're no different!** " Shinpachi retorted in his head.

Tsukuyo sighed and said "you can take the mask off now..." Earning a sigh from Shinpachi as he took of his mask and said "is it safe?"

"Sure is..."

"Hey Tsukuyo-san..." Pirako went. "Why is Senpai so famous in Yoshiwara?"

"Ah that..." Tsukuyo opted a smirk. "Turns out, boys like Shinpachi here is really famous in Yoshiwara. Girls now days likes boys that gives an aura of mysterious like vibe and has handsome looks. Not to mention Shinpachi himself is tall, I do admit he looks like the type to be nice to hug onto..."

"That's it?'

"That and his sheer kindness. Shinpachi has never land a hand on a woman in Yoshiwara, not even when they throw themselves at him! That only makes him more wanted. I tell ya, some Hyakka forces took a holiday leave just to ogle on this boy here!"

"Can we not talk about this?" Shinpachi retorted. "I've got other places to go..."

"The invitation thing? Gintoki has told me about it"

"That saves a letter then, I'll be taking my leave Tsukuyo-san..." Shinpachi smiled and left the house.

"Shinpachi wait!"

Already too late, Shinpachi left the house without his mask on. Shinpachi walked on without realizing this until he bumped onto a courtesan.

"Oof! Sorry miss!"

"No its fi-" the courtesan said until she sets her gaze onto Shinpachi.

"?" Shinpachi went until he felt his face was lighter.

He wasn't wearing his mask.

"Ooh?!"

"S-Shinpachi-sama?!" The courtesan shouted earning the attention of the entire Yoshiwara.

"..." Shinpachi went, obviously as he was the center of attention of the entire Yoshiwara. A nearby courtesan, who had a client already, abandoned him and said "KKYYAAA! SHINPACHI-SAMAAA!"

"OOH?!" Shinpachi went as he started running away. In all this, Tsukuyo smirked and said "see? What I tell ya..." As she sets her gaze onto Pirako who looked amazed. "He's the most wanted man on Yoshiwara, and I ain't kidding, look!"

Looking to her side, Pirako saw a picture of Shinpachi in a gold frame with people down there worshipping it.

* * *

After his running, Shinpachi is currently sitting in a doughnut shop, catching his breath. "God...damn it..." Shinpachi panted.

Pirako caught up to him with Sadaharu as she said "Senpai managed to run all the way to the surface! Who knew they pursued you even up here!"

"Which is why I suggested to be quick of that place..." Shinpachi breathed out. After catching up to his breath, Shinpachi heard-

"Shinpachi?"

He turned around and saw-

"Nobume?"

Pirako looked at Nobume, who looked back and said-

"You again..."

Shinpachi felt an odd tension in the air and sweat a bit. "Err...Do you guys remember each other?"

"The bar..."

"On the day I arrived back..."

Shinpachi sweat again until-

"Shinpachi!"

"Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi said as he turned around and saw Kagura walking towards him.

"Shinpachi! I've done my share of letters, do you need help?" Kagura said, then sets her gaze onto Nobume and Pirako.

"You two know each other?"

* * *

After a rather weird tension, Shinpachi, with the help of the girls, delivered. They are now delivering the final letter that was listed.

The group arrived at a rather large house as Kagura knocked the door. It opened slowly and coming into view was a beautiful girl, around Kagura's age. She had long black hair and beautiful brown eyes. She wore a pink flower ornament on her head and a red mixed colour kimono. She was rather slim and was around Kagura's height with a good body.

She blinked a bit, then sets her gaze onto Kagura and then-

"Kagura-chan!"

"Soyo!"

The two hugged each other and Nobume smiled and said "Soyo...how long has it been?"

"Nobume-san!" Soyo smiler and pulled Nobume into the hug.

Shinpachi blinked and thought " **Soyo? As in Soyo hime? As in Tokugawa Soyo?!** "

Soyo sets her gaze onto Shinpachi, and then stared at him. "Who's this?"

"Kuh!" Shinpachi kneeled onto ground in a depressing way. " **I've met her several times and she didn't remember! Oh wait...she's Kagura's friend so it's fine I guess...** "

Shinpachi stood up and smiled as he said "it's me! The 'Glasses wearing human' guy!"

Soyo stared at Shinpachi in disbelief and said "nah, last time I remembered, he was just a side character..."

" **Damn it Kagura-chan, what have you been teaching her?!** "

Kagura grinned and said "but he's right aru! This is Shinpachi!"

"..." Soyo went again.

" **HE'S HOOOOOOOT!** "

* * *

And so Shinpachi finally delivered the last of the mails. He was about to leave when-

"Where are you going Senpai?" Pirako questioned as she took notice of Shinpachi leaving. Hearing this, Nobume went next to Pirako and said "you're leaving?"

"I just finished my job. I see no reason to stay back"

Nobume looked baffled and said "and what of Kagura?"

"She has Sadaharu"

Nobume and Pirako looked at each other with a puzzled expression as Shinpachi smiled solemnly and said "she has...great friends. Better than me I guess so I don't think I'll fit...in her life anymore.."

He whispered the last part before smiling and walked off alone...until a hand grabbed his shoulder.

It was Kagura.

"Shinpachi, where are you going?"

"Going back to the Yorozuya of course, I need to take a job too..."

Kagura looked puzzled and said "so you won't make it to the party?"

"I do not recall seeing an invitation?"

"Why do you need one? You're my friend so of course you're allowed to come without an invitation..."

Shinpachi smiled at Kagura and ruffled her head. "I'll be there" he said as he walked away. Kagura looked puzzled as Soyo walked up towards her and said "I...don't remember him being like that?"

"He's been like this lately. Always avoiding people..."

* * *

"Man..." Shinpachi huffed. "That was super awkward...I mean...I don't think I'll fit in that crowd full of strangers...I think it's best if I don't come at all. What do you think?"

"Arf!"

"I should go? Wouldn't that be like...weird for me?"

"Arf!"

"Yes I know I can choose to think wether it's awkward or not but still! I promised myself to give Kagura-chan space for her new life! I would just be a hindrance to her marriage life..."

"Arf!"

"Damn it, I know it's wrong to still like her even if she's married but I can't help it! It's always been like this, I do something yet my efforts has never been acknowledged...hell even in the most simple thing called 'love' I fail to grasp it..."

"Arf!"

"Yeah...I suppose you're right...It's no use mopping around it..."

"Arf!"

"But that doesn't mean I won't stop loving her in a distance!"

"Arf!"

"If you put it that way, I sound like a stalker so don't..."

"Arf!"

"It's not your fault..."

"Arf!"

"Yeah...thanks Sadaharu...you're a great talking buddy you know that?"

"Arf!"

* * *

Eventually, the day of the party is within two days and Shinpachi is currently helping out to decorate things. Turns out, the venue of party was to be at Shinpachi's house much to his dismay, and it was decided, again, on a whim.

But Shinpachi was letting it slide due to Kagura asking him personally, after all, how can he turn her down?

Anyway back to story, Shinpachi was decorating his house in a 'Christmas' like fashion with the help of Takasugi and his Charity Group.

Shinpachi huffed as Takechi said "so...would we be in uniforms later?"

"Uniforms?"

"Well it isn't a party without anyone serving drinks or something..."

Shinpachi was about to reply when-

"That's just a sad excuse to see girls in Santa suits..." Takasugi's voice came in. Shinpachi looked to the left and saw Takasugi frowning. "Ignore him Shinpachi..." Takasugi said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I will help- ALL THOSE YOUNG, PETITE LITTLE GIRLS ACROSS THE UNIVERSE!

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

BIFF! BIFF! BIFF! BIFF!

Matako and Bansai appeared from a nearby bush and started beating up a Takechi dressed in Takasugi clothes.

Shinpachi sweat dropped and looked at the real Takasugi as he-

"OI! DON'T TAKE A LEAK AT THAT BUSH!"

* * *

"Ugh..." Shinpachi grunted at the load on his arms. He was buying the last remaining items for the party and is currently taking a short break on a doughnut shop. He was about to munch on his last doughnut when-

"..."

"?"

Shinpachi felt a stare as he turned to his side and saw Nobume standing there. She stared at his doughnut.

" **That's...such a random time to be appearing...** "

As if on cue, Pirako appeared from a nearby bush and said "Senpai!"

"Pirako? Nobume? What are you doing here?"

The two girls noticed each other and said "you again..."

Shinpachi started to sweat a bit at the weird atmosphere showing up. He was about to say something when-

"Shinpachi?"

Turning their heads, the three turned their heads and saw Soyo standing there with a letter in hand.

"Ah...Soyo-hime?" Shinpachi said prompting the girl to smile and said "just call me Soyo"

"If that's okay with you..."

Soyo smiled as Pirako held an unamused face and thought " **who the hell does she think she is? Can she just barge in here?** "

Nobume raised her eyebrow as Soyo did a hidden smirk and said "Shinpachi, I would like to invite you to the party. Would you like to come with me?"

Shinpachi blinked.

Pirako blinked.

Nobume blinked.

" **Tch...she got balls. I'll give her that...** " Pirako thought.

" **...she changed...alot...should just cut her up?** " Nobume thought as she grabbed her sword. Seeing this, Shinpachi said "Oi! What are you doing?!"

Nobume blinked, then said "I am going to cut her. Is that a problem?"

"Of course it is!"

"Why?"

"Because it is damn it!" Shinpachi raged. Nobume nodded and said "I see..." As she released her hand from her sword.

"Fuu...that's good..."

Soyo smiled sweetly and said "well?"

"Ah...so sorry Soyo, I'm not planning to with anyone" Shinpachi said in a polite manner as he stood up and grabbed the items. "Thank you for asking" he said and with that, he left.

* * *

The three girls remained silent as they stared at Shinpachi's back as they look dumbfounded...and then-

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SO MUCH FAIL!" Pirako laughed and pointed at Soyo who blushes in an angry manner and said "I-It's not funny!"

"Bahahaha! It is! Never have I met such a fail person in my life! Gyahahaha!" Pirako laughed. Soyo pouted and left a quiet Nobume and a laughing Pirako.

After laughing, Pirako looked at Nobume who was currently staring at Shinpachi's back, before saying "I'll see him later..."

Pirako raised her eyebrow but decided to not press the matter before catching up to Shinpachi.

* * *

 **No reference used in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Gaaah! Such a lame chapter :P**

 **I need to get some more stuff to write, writers block invading me! Maybe a scenario suggestion?**

 **Anyway, next chapter is a random one but still a continuation of this :P**


	6. HOW MANY NEW YEARS HAS PASSED

**HEEEEY ALL!**

Ehm…so I'm _really_ sorry for the late update because life happened. I know it's not an excuse but just wanting to let you know this story ain't dead! Let us continue the story!

* * *

Chapter 6: How many New Years passed already?!

"Huh?" Shinpachi blinked as he looked outside his window. Currently, he was sitting inside his house while enjoying a morning tea when he eyed outside. It was snowing. While Winter has yet to pass, Shinpachi nevertheless blinked in confusion.

"What the hell? We're still on this damn story?" A nearby Gintoki muses as he munched on some dried snack. "And look at the title! We're still continuing Kagura's stupid Christmas story?! How many New Years already passed?! It's _**way**_ too far to be celebrating Christmas!"

"I learn that even our canon selves has some inconsistency. And by that I mean it could be a lot…"

"And how can you explain that huh? What can be a flaw in the canon material huh?" Gintoki said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Canon already established to be a rather loose cannon story itself!"

"Gin-san…are you still mad about me being the protagonist?"

"Huh? Since when did _you_ become the protagonist?! I refuse to believe good old Gin-san has been replaced!"

"Now you're just in denial…"

"Tch…I ain't believing anything." Gintoki fumes and took a bite out of his snack. "Speaking of which, what are we supposed to do now?"

"Well following from the previous chapter, we should be doing something related to Kagura-chan's Christmas Party. So…to the Yorozuya then?"

"No need aru!" A voice blurts as the wall was literally smashed by Kagura incoming with Sadaharu!

"Damn it Kagura-chan, you could've entered from the front door!"

"I wanted to make a _smashing_ entrance aru!"

"But that doesn't mean smashing down my wall damn it!"

The Yato girl dismisses Shinpachi as she sat down next to Gintoki, rudely snatching his snack as she munched on them. "Sho I ghot some fhinal requests…" Kagura said with a mouthful, before swallowing and continued, "I need it for my New Years party…"

"…" Gintoki and Shinpachi's face went blank, before Shinpachi face palmed. "Okay…let me guess this straight…you want a _**New Years**_ part even though you invited everyone for a _**Christmas**_ party?"

"Yep."

"Why the sudden change?! So much work have been put into it!"

"Because I want to. Here's a list." Kagura nonchalantly said and placed a paper. "I'll be leaving now aru."

"Wait-"

Before Shinpachi retorts, Kagura literally blasted away with Sadaharu, destroying another wall on the process. "Damn it!" Shinpachi huffed, before rubbing his temples. "Honestly that girl will be the death of me…"

"Eh. She never changed much. What's on the list?" Gintoki muses nearby, already raiding Shinpachi's fridge again. "Oi. Oi oi. We're out of strawberry-"

"Go buy your own!"

"It's the duty of an employee to listen their boss. Now go fetch me some-"

"Hell no!"

"Then can I have money to buy my own-"

"Are you _still_ that broke?!"

"Well I haven't paid you guys so…lend me some money!"

"You're really ignoring your own flaws!"

Shinpachi pushed up his glasses and sighed out heavily. "At any rate, let's look at Kagura-chan's list…"

"But Gin-san's milk…"

"We'll go get it later!" Shinpachi retorts, before eyeing the list. "Let's see what we have here…"

 _Kagura's List_

 _A set of balls for a ball drop._

"First item on the list and it's already ridiculous!"

Fuming, Shinpachi moved to the second item and-

 _A treasure._

"Treasure?"

"Must be a New Year gift thing…" Gintoki muses, before peering into the list. There was several assortments of stuff, but nothing as ridiculous as the first item. "Hmph. Looks easy." Gintoki comments and stretched. "Should be done in a day."

"Right…I hope so. Because for some reason, I have a feeling this will not bode well…"

* * *

Shinpachi and Gintoki left the house and made their way to Otose's Bar where they saw the elder woman splashing water at the front of the bar. Otose didn't change much in the past years save for a few strand of white hairs.

"Ah…" The elder woman took notice of Shinpachi. "It's Shinpachi…"

Before she sets her eyes on Gintoki.

"And you."

"What kind of greeting is that Baa-san?" Gintoki nonchalantly mused as the elder woman scoffed. "And you still haven't paid this month's rent."

"Kagura and her boy toy got it covered…" Gintoki mused as he picked his nose, walking past by Otose promoting her to sigh.

"Gin-san never changed much did he?" Shinpachi said earning a small smile from Otose.

"I suppose so…"

The two walked into the bar as Shinpachi took a sit at a nearby stool. The bar, suffice to say, haven't changed much save for a new space, where Otose had it renovated a while back to make the place bigger.

"Gintoki-sama. Shinpachi-sama. Welcome." A familiar robotic voice was heard as Shinpachi tilts his head to the side with a smile.

"Hello again Tama-san."

Tama smiled politely at Gintoki and Shinpachi, before continued on her sweeping. She didn't change much through the years, save for her braid being longer than usual. The Maidroid eyed Gintoki who sat on a stool near Shinpachi, before saying, "The usual-"

"Usual my ass!" Otose huffed and took out her pipe. "You don't even have money to pay for a drink!"

"And how would you know that?"

"Gintoki-sama's wallet dangling on his pocket is currently empty." Tama inquired nearby as Gintoki sighed heavily.

"D-Don't stare at my pockets damn it!"

"At any rate, Otose-san, we came here to ask if you could help us." Shinpachi explained as he placed Kagura's list on the table. "Kagura-chan said that she needs it."

Otose peered into the list, before sighing, a puff of smoke coming out of her mouth. "I believe that this more of Catherine's area of expertise. Catherine!"

As if on cue, a familiar Amanto walked in. "Oh? Need my help do you?" Came in the haughty voice of Catherine who walked in, and her voice was so much different as well…

Because Catherine surprisingly looked beautiful.

"Haaa?" Gintoki retorts. "As if we need a help from someone like her…"

"Huh! Well it's much more better than tagging along with a _madao_ like you!"

"What'cha said huh?!"

"Well I'm just stating facts!"

"Well I'm not the one who leaves her freakin' husband and flaunts all his money!"

"At least I don't leave my daughter…in Yoshiwara!"

"Kuh!"

Shinpachi sweat dropped at the scene un folding before eyeing Otose who sighed. "They never change much. Tell you what, go down by Catherine's bar just a few miles away and talk to the manager there. I'm sure she knows several things."

* * *

"Ooooh….this." Shinpachi muses at the building in front of him. Suffice to say, it was Catherine's own bar, where she had established years before after getting married to a guy. And it just happens so that-

"Shinpachi." A familiar soft voice was heard as said boy turned around and met the stoic gaze of Nobume. Speaking of which, she worked here part time remember? At the first chapter?

"Come to think of it…it's been a while since this story was released." Nobume mused. "Shouldn't there be an anniversary?"

"Uuh no. Due to her lack of constant update I doubt if anyone would still be reading this." Shinpachi dead pans as Nobume tilts her head. "What brings you here?"

"Ah…that. Kagura-chan has this list of items she get me…for her 'New Year'."

"I thought it was for Christmas?"

"Yeah…well she decided to change it to a New Year on a whim." Shinpachi huffed as he showed Nobume the list. The girl peered into it, most of the items were just simple assortments of stuff, however, some of them looked ridiculous.

Who writes balls like that anyway?!

Oh wait…this is Kagura.

Shrugging, Nobume said, "I think I can lend some time to help you…"

"Well Otose-san said to go ask the Manager instead, plus, I wouldn't want to waste your time."

"But I am the Manager." Nobume stated matter-of-fact before a random guy behind her popped out.

"Oi!" He shouted. " _ **I'm**_ the real manager-"

 _GA-SHUNK!_

Suddenly, Nobume threw her sword at the guy, effectively stabbing him as he went limp and dropped onto the ground, laying in a pool of his own blood.

"…" Shinpachi went, his glasses going blank. "OIII! DID YOU JUST STAB THAT GUY?! HE'S THE REAL MANAGER RIGHT?! YOU JUST STABBED HIM RIGHT?!"

"No. He's an imposter." Nobume stated, before hearing a groan behind her and-

"Persistent."

 _GA-SHUNK!_

"HEY HEY HEY! DID YOU JUST FINISHED HIM OFF?!"

"Shinpachi. Help me hide the body." Nobume mused as she dragged the bloody body into an alleyway. "No!"

"Okay. I'll just hide it. Don't tell anyone okay?"

"Like hell I would do that! Why isn't anyone seeing this?!" Shinpachi raged and eyed the passerby who seems to be avoiding Nobume, which…sort of is understandable due to her past. "Uugghnn…" Shinpachi heard another groan before-

 _GA-SHUNK!_

"…"

"No problem." Nobume said as she left the alleyway with bloody stained face and hand. "Don't 'No Problem' me damn it! You totally committed a murder in broad day light!"

"What?!" A nearby officer of the law suddenly rushed in towards the pair and huffed. "Did you just say this young lady-"

 _GA-SHUNK!_

"Shinpachi. Help me hide the body."

"Like hell I will!"

"Okay. I'll just hide it. Don't tell anyone okay?"

"This again?!"

* * *

After 'ridding of pests' as what Nobume commented, Shinpachi is currently sitting near Nobume in a bus as the two took a ride to go to a nearby forest just by the outskirts of the City itself. The two entered a forest with a visible path as Nobume pulled out a doughnut from the sleeves of her kimono.

"Speaking of which Nobume-san…where are we going?"

"I believe I haven't explained myself." Nobume mused, halting a bite from the doughnut. "We're going to a Blacksmith."

"Why? There are tons of-"

"This Blacksmith specialize in creating all assortments of machines, besides weapons, he can build vehicles if he wanted to, or even a personal requested item." Nobume explained, before taking a bite out of her doughnut.

"Mm…oh and he's good for that ball drop thing. It's the reason why I brought you here."

"Thank you for the help. You could've just told me the location."

"No problem." Nobume mused, before pulling out her third doughnut-…wait…what?

The two walked in slightly deeper until the road wasn't visible where they arrived at a large looking cabin with lots of run down machinery sprawled about. "Suffice to say, he's more of an Inventor." Nobume explained before she guided Shinpachi around the Cabin towards the back where a vast lake was seen, shallow it was as Shinpachi saw a lone person sitting on the water.

"There's the person." Nobume points out as Shinpachi walked towards the person. "Excuse me?" Shinpachi called out, promoting the figure to turn around. He was a…Kappa looking Amanto that's for sure, with a white sash around his waist with lots of tools dangling from it.

"Oh! A new client…" The Kappa Amanto mused and walked towards Shinpachi, where the boy noticed signs of age. "Name's Kappa Blacksmith, un original I know but the Authour ran out of names."

Shinpachi sweat dropped but quickly said, "Um…Kappa-san, we were wondering if you could help us out with something…"

"What is it boy?"

From here, Shinpachi explained the ball drop item Kagura requested, it was to be designed similar to a giant ball drop that people would see in a New Years party of sorts. The Kappa Amanto held a thinking face, before nodding as he took Shinpachi to his cabin.

Even more random assortments of inventions were seen as the Kappa Amanto took Shinpachi towards what seems to be the back of the shack, there, lots of metal lumps were seen. "You weren't the first one to request this though. I've made several New Years ball drop over the years. What are you looking for?"

"Well nothing too fancy I suppose…"

"Well I've got several designs…" The Kappa Amanto mused and showed Shinpachi several papers where he eyed them and-

"…Huh." Shinpachi comments. Judging from the designs, they look awfully close to…

"A dick." Nobume mused as Shinpachi's glasses went blank. "Am I not wrong?"

"Nice eye young lady!"

"So she's right?!" Shinpachi fumed and threw the paper towards the ground. "What kind of sick idea is this?!"

"Technically, it _is_ a _ball_ drop…"

"Don't encourage him Nobume-san!"

The Kappa Amanto laughed before he bent down to pick up the paper designs and-

 _PA-CHINK!_

His sash accidently came loose before…well…his balls drop. "OIII! THIS IS BAD! KAPPA-SAN, COVER YOUR SELF!"

"Huh…truth to be told, it's my greatest design."

"AGH! THIS OLD MAN IS FLASHING IT US AND HE'S OKAY WITH THIS?!" Shinpachi raged, before he points at the Amanto. "What kind of design is this?! Are you considering to sell your damn balls off?!"

 _BSSH!_

Shinpachi's raging came into a halt when blood splattered everywhere. "Shinpachi, here." A bloody stained Nobume gently placed something on Shinpachi's hands. It was two pairs of censored objects. "He said it was his greatest design. Only the best for Kagura yes?"

Shinpachi blinked, before he eyed the limp Kappa Amanto who had blood coming out of his crotch. "OIII! NOBUME-SAN, YOU CAN'T JUST CHOP PEOPLE'S BALLS OFF!"

"He said it's his greatest design, doesn't that mean-"

"It's not damn it!" Shinpachi raged and threw the censored object into the ground. "This guy is just a perverted old guy who flashes off at people!"

"But-"

"No buts damn it!"

"…Okay."

"Good! As long as you understand-"

"I'll return it back." Nobume said as she picked up the censored object and without hesitation, drove her hand through the bloody crotch.

"OII! DON'T GO DOING THOSE THINGS! YOU JUST DON'T THRUST YOUR HAND INTO PEOPLE'S CROTCH DAMN IT!"

"Okay." Nobume said, before pulling out the censored object again. "Nobume-saaaan!" Shinpachi fumed at the sight of a girl literally popping her hand in and out of a person's crotch. "Now what are we going to do with this man?!"

"Ah! I'm alright boy!" The Kappa Amanto stood up, though bloody, seemed to be fine. Traces of his crotch being chopped was gone as he went back to flashing towards the two young adults once more. "So the ball drop comes with a pole, and I happen to have the best one packed right down here-"

 _BSSH!_

"I've got the balls and poles."

"Now we're back where we started!"

* * *

"What's wrong Shinpachi?" Nobume asked as Shinpachi stood away from her. It wasn't her presence but rather…her state of appearance. She held a bloody sack casually with blood stained hands. Nearby people eyed Nobume in a weird manner, and eyeing the odd bloody sack.

Just another person from the Kabukichou. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Anyway, Shinpachi rubbed his temples and said, "Are you seriously going to carry that?"

"I'll just put it into an ice pack."

"Don't ' _I'll just put it into an ice_ pack' me damn it! You're carrying someone's genitals inside it! It's wrong in many ways!"

"So where should-"

"Ahah! Nobume! Patsuan!" A familiar voice was heard as coming next to the two was Kagura atop Sadaharu. The Yato girl was munching on a dry seaweed as she said, "Shinpachi! How's the item search going around?"

Shinpachi pushed up his glasses and twitched an eye. "It's…going well. That and-"

"We got a pole and a ball drop as per requested," Nobume said casually and placed the bloody pack on Kagura's hands. "It's the best of it's kind."

"…" Kagura's face went blank as Shinpachi face palmed. "I swear I-"

"If you say so!"

"EEEEEEHHH?!" Shinpachi raged as Kagura grinned at him. Snatching the bloody bag from Kagura, Shinpachi instantly threw it away. "No! No no no! It's not okay damn it! Look I don't know why I'm still tolerance enough to let Nobume-san butcher someone…"

"Correction. He present it to us."

"But I ain't about to let someone else's genitals to be used as a pole and a ball drop!"

"Why would they call it a ball drop from a pole if there wasn't a dick and balls involved?" Kagura said nonchalantly. "Besides, it's the best of it's kind aru!"

"Twisted people I say!" Shinpachi fumed and flailed his arms, before sighing. "Look, we'll focus on the items… _without_ cutting people's balls off."

"But-"

"Moving on!"

* * *

"Alright alright…" Shinpachi huffed in an effort to calm himself. "Let's just continue on now."

Nobume merely followed Shinpachi, tailing the glasses man as he eyed the list. The two walked around town, occasionally passing familiar faces, getting the items and once it seems a bit much, dropped it off by the Yorozuya. Finally, the list reached it's last item, which was the treasure mentioned beforehand.

"Oookaaaaay…define 'A Treasure'. What is it?" Shinpachi inquired. Nearby, Nobume's blank stare looked into the sky, before opting a thinking expression. The two remained silent before Nobume walked ahead of Shinpachi.

"I got an idea of someone who has 'treasure'…or at least know who has one…"

"This better not involve someone's 'treasure', and by that I mean their balls or some kind…"

"Then I suppose we'll go to the second option…"

"So you're first option involved that?!"

Nobume ignored the rant and lead Shinpachi somewhere. After a walk, Shinpachi scratched his head as he eyed the building in front of him. Long story short, Katsura's humble abode. Weird, considering Katsura wasn't active in much adventures recently.

Anyway, Nobume rung the nearby doorbell before shortly waiting. Shinpachi eyed his surrounding while waiting, before he accidently eyed the window on the house. There, he saw Katsura's head visibly peaking out, eyeing the pair suspiciously.

He took notice of Shinpachi's staring, before saying, "Who dares interrupts a nice Sunday?!"

"Eeh? Sorry to be a bother…" Shinpachi answered in a bit surprised tone before seeing Nobume eye Katsura.

"We didn't come for Katsura…"

"Huh? But I thought-"

"We came for Captain Katsura."

"ALWAYS HAPPY TO HAND AN ASSISTANCE!" Katsura shouted and leaped off his house, already wearing his favorite disguise which of course, twitched Shinpachi's eyes.

"He had a quick change of mind!"

" _Katsura? Where are you?"_ Ikumatsu's voice was heard within the house. _"It's your turn to tend to the chores…"_

"So he only helped us to escape chores?!"

"Hahahaha!" Katsura did his trademark laugh, before making a pose which involve him covering his face with his hand. "I know naught of this Katsura, it is Captain-"

 _ **TWANG!**_

With speed that would put the Flash in shame, a frying pan shot itself out of the house and into Katsura's groin! The Captain grunted in pain and clutched his family jewels, before tumbling down into the ground as Ikumatsu's herself walked out of the house.

"Honey, I love but seriously?!" Ikumatsu huffed, quickly nodding at Nobume and Shinpachi's presence, before dragging the man into the house, ready to drive house responsibility into his head as the poor pain groaned in pain.

"Well that sucks…" Nobume mused. "I ran out of ideas…"

"Well…that's-"

 _ **TRING!**_

…

…

…?

Shinpachi and Nobume tilt their head in confusion as the sounds of guitar was heard, before Shinpachi widens his eyes.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! DAMN JELLY AUTHOUR DON'T YOU DARE-"

 _ **-**_ _ **To be continued**_

* * *

JoJo ending? Yes of course! Well I suppose the 'New Year's Arc will end on the next update…whenever it is. See ya soon folks!


End file.
